A Hazard of Hearts
by SpiKez
Summary: Earl Summerly wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth? Chap 10 Up
1. The Gamble

  


**EMAIL:** spikez_me@hotmail.com   
**URL:** www.geocities.c o m/coda_spikez/   
**DISCLAIMER:** Amazing to think that we can play with some characters owned by Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox with just the inclusion of this little line. Yay!   
**RATING: ** R   
**PAIRINGS:** B/S (*sigh*)   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** Inspired by an OLD B-Grade flick that's still one of my favourites of the same name starring Helena Bonham-Carter. Only remember the beginning of the movie so where this leads is anyone's guess.    
**TEASER: ** AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth? 

**CHAPTER 1**

The darkened room filled with an air of anticipation. Like vultures to the impending slaughter, they watched as the dice rolled and rolled. the face of the thrown die gleaming disastrously in the dull light. Earl Henry Summerly stared at the die in horror. Beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead to join the rivulets that flowed to his soaking shirt and his askew cravat. Henry's gray eyes looked nervously at his opponent. 

'Surely Lord Angelus would not ask for the bill of wager to be upheld? Everyone knew of Lord Angelus's propensity for cruelty but God help him, he had wagered everything he had on the table tonight.'

Fuelled by the goading of false supporters, Earl Summerly had given in to his two main vices: Alcohol and gambling. As his glass was refilled, the stakes were raised. Already dangerously in debited to this man and a disappointment to his daughter, Henry had foolishly thought that he could win it all back. He had been advised the stars were in his favour. The dice could not be faithful to one man for so long. Tonight was to be his night of redemption. But it was all in vain, as 'Angel' again had the devil's luck. 

Lord Angelus' eyes danced in triumph. The dull light glinted in their black depths as if they were burning black coals. He was a handsome man by the standards of many a lady at court, but his tall broad frame, dark features and moustache hid the heart of a monster. He was self-serving to his own whims, uncharitable to his tenants' pleas for extension and cruel to his servants. Long used to the power tied to his wealth and position, he demanded his due and everything else as well. 

Angel glanced at the pathetic excuse for a man in front of him, and limited his smile to a wry one. The conquest was not complete yet. Henry now was completely at his mercy. In the last throw Angel had won Summerly Estate in its entirety. However, the bricks and mortar had not been Angel's aim, but he was so close that he could smell it. The fear emitting from Henry was also a nice accompaniment to his approaching victory. Dejection was the key to victory in Angel's book and he intended to claim his prize in full.

"Well Earl Summerly, it seems my luck holds firm. I can't explain it. I thought for sure this would be your round. However never fear, I am not hungry to claim your estate. I merely participated tonight in the spirit of the game," Angel said with a guileless tone.

Henry breathed a sigh of relief and patted his forehead with the already damn 'kerchief. He smiled a weak smile. As much as he hated being thankful to this man, at this moment, he could kiss his feet. Angel had at last shown humanity and taken pity on the product of his vices. 

"However, I'm afraid that a wager is a wager, and with all these witnesses, I believe I acted within his Majesties' regulations. Isn't that right gentlemen?" Angel gestured to the pack assembled at the table. They all nodded their heads dutifully and murmured amongst themselves. 

Henry looked around him in distaste. Not one among them willing to help him in his hour of need. Them, his so-called friends and lackeys that had gathered around him in the days when Joyce, god rest her soul, and he were the toast of the town, they abandoned him now.  

"Well, unless you have something more interesting to offer to this table, I'm afraid that I will be forced to enforce the bill of wager," Angel leaned back in his seat sipping the red wine. The knife was plunged and being twisted for maximum pain. 

Henry stared at his hands. What else could this man want from him? He had already given him all that he possessed, his ancestral home, his properties, his entire world in fact. Except for one thing it seemed……..

"Earl Summerly, if I might be allowed to speak," Wesley Wyndham-Price one of Lord Angelus's sycophants spoke up.

Henry looked in his direction briefly before returning again to the contemplation of his palms. Wesley took his glance as a confirmation, however transient. He cleared his throat self-importantly and patted his cravat to assure himself if it was still there perhaps. 

"As you might know Earl Summerly," Wesley began, "Lord Angelus recently lost his wife, Lady Darla, in childbirth. May God rest her soul. The Lady left behind her son, Conner, in lieu of her sacrifice. Lord Angelus has been at a loss, I imagine, with an infant and the demands of his estate." Wesley paused and looked expectantly at Henry as if the matter was understood. However the man in front of him was shell-shocked at the recent events and unable to understand the pretentious babble. 

Wesley huffed in annoyance and looked towards Angel, who raised an eyebrow pointedly and grimaced at the man. So taking a deep breath Wesley continued on.

"Well it seems we could find an agreeable point of wager in the next round that might solve both your problems. Lord Angelus obviously requires a new wife to take care of his home and you have a daughter of a marriageable age." Wesley again paused and glanced at Angel. Finding whatever sign he was looking for, he continued with a swiftness to be finished in this role. 

"Perhaps if Lord Angelus agrees, you can exchange bills of wager for all your losses of tonight for the hand of your daughter, Lady Elizabeth?"

Henry finally roused from his stupor of self-pity looked with anger at Angel. Elizabeth detested Lord Angelus, his advances at every instance since he had seen her at Summerly Court had been refused by her. She had long declared to her father her abhorrence for the man. 

'He couldn't do it; he couldn't give his only child into the arms of such a monster. She would never forgive him. She would rather die than to become such a man's bride. But what would he have to announce to her instead, was sure to break her heart. She loved Summerly Court. She'd been born there and had spent her whole life there, just as he and his forefathers before him. He was worthless now. Not a penny to bless himself with now that Lord Angelus was through with him.'

Angel leaned forward and placed the collection of papers in the centre of the table. "I am a generous man Earl Summerly, so I agree to Mr. Wyndham-Price's suggestion. You have my word that all your losses will be yours again in this final wager." Angel smiled again, and returned to his wineglass, watching the indecision on Henry's face grow.

'He had given him the promise of salvaging his pride and property for the hand of his daughter yet the man was still hesitating.' Angel thought angrily, being careful to remain aloof and unaffected by the battle of wills that was unfolding. 'He was finally going to get what he wanted for so long. Elizabeth Summerly had been a thorn in his side ever since he had caught a glimpse of her at Summerly Court.'

Her golden tresses, green eyes and her English rose complexion made her the classic English beauty. However the passionate mouth and the angry eyes had shown Angel that this was no ordinary debutante. Her generous curves encased in the empire dress only added to the appeal. From first sight he had wanted her. His usual rigmarole of seduction however had not worked on the girl. She refused to be swayed by gifts or compliments. In fact she had shown him nothing but contempt for his efforts. In spite of or because of it Angel's obsession with her grew. When one method failed he turned to another. Threatening her father and his debts to him in exchange for her virginity also proved fruitless. So in a fit of anger he had taken to her little redheaded friend. The poor girl hadn't stood a chance against his advances and had given in quickly unlike her friend. 

Angel smiled cruelly at the memory of the sweet strawberry girl. He had his fun with her, taking out all his anger on her. Afterwards she had begged him for help, disgraced for her mistakes. Ceasing to find a use for her, Angel discarded her as he did his injured horses. They had found her floating in the river one cold morning assumed to have ended the shame she brought on her family. 

What he hadn't been able to accomplish with honey, he was now getting with poison. He would drink from those haughty lips and plunder that sweet mouth. She would be his. 

Henry deliberated,. He was between a rock and a hard place. All avenues filled him with anxiety. Yet despite having reached this fork in the road, due to his vices, Henry was unable to resist the chance to regain his losses. 

"I agree," Henry breathed with defeat. 

Wesley smiled smugly and glanced at Angel. His job was accomplished and the trap was set. Now it was up to the roll of the die. Devil only knew what gave Angel his run of luck tonight. Perhaps it was the evil purpose of his cause that fuelled it. 

Angel's face showed no reaction, to him it was inevitable. His desire would be fulfilled. He carefully picked up one dice and then the other, and placed them in front of Henry. "Your throw Sir" 

Henry picked up the die and weighed them briefly, sending up a small prayer to help him in his hour of need. Lowering his hand he released his fate onto the table. With bated breath Henry waited as time slowed down to the infinite seconds, the die rolled and rolled, finally settling on their result.

Five and five. Henry was jubilant. It was his highest throw of the night. It was an impressive tally of ten and surely the Devil himself could not do better. 

Angel pursed his lips and stared at the die before raising an eyebrow to regard Henry. "It seems that luck finally favours you tonight Earl Summerly." 

He picked up the die and rolled them in his fingers once, twice as if to instill in them obedience to his cause and rolled them onto the table. 

Henry watching again as the rules of the universe again disappeared and time extended unnaturally. The die stopped and the result was revealed to the shocked audience. Six and five. It was unbelievable Lord Angelus had done it. Elizabeth Summerly and the entire Summerly Estate was his. 

Henry slowly stood up and turned. Pushing away from the clawing crowd, he paused at the doorway long enough to hear the congratulations of the hyenas before stumbling out into the dark night. 

As soon as he departed, another figure separated from the crowd. Glancing back once in horror at the scene, Alexander rushed out to the front exit. 

Angel finally abandoned his expressionless face and celebrated his good fortune by shaking hands with all the congratulators. His mind was already filled with images of what awaited him in the virginal halls of Summerly Court. 

William, Lord Ripper, had watched the tail end of the melodrama unfold in front of him in the past hour. It was not his norm to frequent the mindless society gatherings that often led to extreme torment of the unfortunate gamblers or unexpected riches for the victors. He preferred the fresh country air running through his hair while he rode along the plains or even the brainless chatter of Cordelia and her companion Harmony. Actually scratch the last remark. Nothing was better than listening to the conversation when those two were together. 

Tonight, though had been certainly been worth the curiosity value. He had a brief acquaintance with Lord Angelus in social events. Both were in the high echelons of English society, and Lord Angelus had often come across his path. However, tonight was the first time William appreciated the apprehension that peers felt for Angel. He was without a doubt the most merciless predator William had knowledge of. Earl Summerly, for all his vices could not appreciate how cleverly he had been trapped tonight, but William in his prime seat was all too aware. 

Looking towards the bills of wager lying in front of Angel which he was happily shuffling through, William felt a strange pang of emotion. It was not often that William was distracted from his own path, but this strange night seemed to be having an effect on him. Perhaps it was the full moon that made the valiant knight within William stir, but whatever it was, he was empathic to the situation of the unknown girl that had fallen sight unseen into the arms of this brute. Without giving his brain time to reason, he crossed the room and stood before the table of wager. 

 "Lord Angelus, it seems you have had a good evening. Is this a private affair or is anyone free to join?" William smirked down at Angel. 

Angel looked up at Lord Ripper standing before him. William, the fifteenth Lord Ripper was well known for his strange behaviour. He thumbed his nose to convention and flaunted his affairs and mistresses to society, separated himself from social customs, and basically marched to his own band. The advantage of position and wealth afforded him this luxury. William had a dashing air of mystery about him too. His dark blond curls worn short and natural, impossibly high, chiseled cheekbones and ice blue eyes that seemed to be impervious to penetrate were at odds with a sardonic mouth. 

Angel disliked him on principle as what he didn't understand he didn't like. Perhaps, also, in part due to the fact his wealth and power outranked his own. It was also due to this that Angel smiled and amused a friendly face to William.

Angel gestured to the recently vacated chair opposite him, "Lord Ripper, my dear friend, come join us. You are welcome at any table of mine."

William took the offered seat and leaned in, "It has been an exciting night and perhaps the bug has bitten me too. I would like to join your game."

"Of course Lord Ripper, but I must warn you. My luck tonight is unparalleled even by your charm of the dice," Angel said all the while preparing the die smugly. His luck had made him think of himself as invincible tonight, and he was ready to take any challenge. 

"Well, how about a wager?" William placed his hand forward towards the pile of papers on the desk. "Your winnings of tonight for my ship Cecily. I know you have had your eye on her."

Angel's eyes could not conceal the spark that flashed through them at this proposition. The Cecily was the finest trading ship on the Kings' harbour. To possess it would be a great coup for him. Without hesitation, Angel pushed the bills of wager won from Henry Summerly to the centre of the table. 

The wager set, Angel once again began the ritual of rubbing the die and rolling them. Six and five. It was close to perfection once again. Angel could almost feel the rush of victory under his skin. This wager was an unforeseen development but a welcome one. 

William picked up the die. Glancing at them fleetingly, he rolled the die. Looking away from the centre of everyone's attention to the face of his opponent. He wasn't sure how he knew but he knew that he would win. But the victory was not a victory for the rewards on the table, but rather the expression on Angel's face. 

William couldn't control his smirk as he watched Angels' face turned gray with shock then black with anger. Molten eyes flashed up at him. "It seems that I was wrong. Your luck on the table prevails Lord Ripper"

William smiled, "Yes it seems so Lord Angelus." He stood and collected the bills without breaking eye contact. Finally with a mock bow to Angel, William turned and left the party with the hand in marriage of one Elizabeth Summerly. 

As the room remained stunned at this sudden turn of events, in a distance the sound of a pistol shot followed a few moments later with a horror filled scream. A valet rushed into the room. "Is there a doctor here? Earl Summerly has shot himself". 

  


Chapter 2 ...> 


	2. The Aftermath

  


**EMAIL:** spikez_me@hotmail.com   
**URL:** www.geocities.c o m/coda_spikez/   
**DISCLAIMER:** Amazing to think that we can play with some characters owned by Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox with just the inclusion of this little line. Yay!   
**RATING: ** R   
**PAIRINGS:** B/S (*sigh*)   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** Inspired by an OLD B-Grade flick that's still one of my favourites of the same name starring Helena Bonham-Carter. Only remember the beginning so the movie of where this leads is anyone's guess.    
**TEASER: ** AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth? 

**CHAPTER 2**

Lady Elizabeth Summerly stared unseeingly out into the lovely rose garden beside Summerly Court. Her loyal companion, the great Dane, Mr Gordo walked beside his mistress. How much life had changed for her since that fateful February night. Anya and she had been chatting beside the fireside when her cousin Alexander had burst into the house past Mrs Keller the housekeeper. 

*************************************************************************************

"Buffy…Buffy….Buffy! Where are you?" Alexander's shouts echoed throughout the main hall and staircase. 

Elizabeth sighed. 'What was wrong with him now. As much as she loved her cousin, she was not always as understanding of his excitability as she should be.' She got up, putting her book away and hurried out the room. 

"I'm here, Xander, what is the matter?" Buffy looked to her harried cousin. In her worry, Buffy also lapsed into their childhood names for each other. 

"Buffy," Xander came onto her and clutched her hands. His expression of pity and sorrow striking fear into Buffy's heart. "Buffy," he began again, but broke off unable to continue. 

Buffy lost her patience. "What happened Xander? For god's sake, please tell me." She snapped. Upon hearing her own harsh tone, she cringed. Years of her mother's instruction on the behaviour expected of a lady came back to her like a reprimand from the grave. She took a deep breath, knowing from past experience she would need a softer approach with Xander. 

Buffy tugged Xander into her father's study. Although she was very fond of her companion Anya Jenkins, she was not, however, known for her discretion, and this looked to be a discreet matter. 

Shutting the door she sat Xander down and poured him some of father's best brandy. After urging him to swallow half the glass down, she pushed Xander for further explanation. "Xander, _please_ tell me what happened," Buffy's hazel eyes sparkled with appeal. 

Xander looked at his childhood companion, and was again filled with pity at her situation. Loving her as much as he did, and having so much gratitude for her father, whom had taken his poor nephew into his care and taken upon himself the burden of his education, Xander loathed being the bearer of such bad news.

"Marry me Buffy!" It was a trial to determine who was the most surprised of the pair at this announcement. 

Xander, having opened his mouth, was determined to swallow as much of his appendage as possible. "Buffy will you marry me and we can have the minister here before dawn?"

Buffy's expression firmed and she decided unladylike or not some situations demanded to be taken into hand. 

"Stop this melodrama at once Xander and tell me what is the matter!" Buffy's tone was strict and demanded to be obeyed. Xander, for once, abandoned his instincts to bury his head, and slowly ,with much application of brandy, narrated the terrible events of the night. After he had finished Buffy slumped down next to him. 

"Wagered at a throw of the die," Buffy remarked bitterly. 

Xander looked sorrowfully to his friend. "You mustn't blame your poor father. He was surrounded by the well wishers of Lord Angelus. He believed them to be his friends and heeded their advice. The weight of blame lies squarely on myself. I was the one who left his side knowing full well of his vices, his weaknesses. I allowed myself to be diverted to the pursuit of my obsession. I should have been there to intervene in this tragedy." Xander, if possible, sat even more dejected than before. 

Drawing breath as if to give himself courage, he stood. "But I can solve this product of my mistakes. Marry me Buffy and you won't have to face the shadow of that beast upon your person?"

Upon the repeated words of the proposal, Buffy roused herself from the stupor of misery she had succumbed too. Drawing from the strength of her departed mother, Buffy comforted herself. Even as a young child, Buffy had known that she had to find inner strength against the challenges of life. Her situation in life had blessed her with comfort and even luxuries, yet with it were also the responsibilities of such a position. She had submitted herself to study in the arts of a lady, the devotion of a daughter to her parents, the example of a lady to society. Yet her heart craved adventure, the freedom to seek out her own destiny. To have the luxury not of silk and champagne, but autonomy and enterprise. Buffy had not rebelled then, and even now, in the face of abject despair, promised to the man she despised most in the world, the man responsible for the death of her dearest friend, she would not back down. Certainly not hide behind her cousin Xander. As dear as he was to her, she could not marry him. 

"No Xander, I'm not going to give that fiend the satisfaction of knowing that I am scared of him. He may have won his battle to win me ,but he can never possess me in full. No one can do that; I won't be bartered as a possession. He may have forced my father into a corner, but I won't back down." Buffy spoke with a strength of character and a maturity beyond her one and seven years. 

"Buffy –" Xander was cut off from his approaching plea. 

"Don't try to convince me anymore Xander, and any marriage with you would be a crowded affair. I may be naïve Xander, but I'm not blind, deaf and dumb. I know that you are entirely obsessed with Lady Chase. In fact, most of London is most probably aware of your love, even if the object of your affection is not." 

Xander had the grace to look embarrassed, but still he tried once more. "Buffy, please think carefully as the time to act is short? Remember in this case, it is better to marry in haste rather than to repent in leisure."

Buffy smiled sadly at Xander, "My dear cousin, I fear no one save me from my fate."

*************************************************************************************

However, despite her pessimistic words, there had been a savior for Buffy. An unknown knight who had saved her from the clutches of Lord Angelus, but she had yet to find out whether she had been plunged from the stove into the fire or not. 

It had been three months, and where sharp sorrows had surrounded her life, Xander's announcement had been quickly followed by news of her father's death. Unable to face giving her the news, her father had taken his own life. As she was barely recovering from her grief and her shock, it was declared that her guardian and victor of the wager was in fact Lord Ripper. The mysterious noble, who shunned courtly activities and was an enigma in society, was the man to whom she was now promised. Buffy didn't know what to think nor was she able to process anything for many weeks as the rituals of her father's funeral were completed. 

After that life existed in a strange limbo, as they waited for news from the silent Lord Ripper. A brief letter arrived from his secretary that Lord Ripper was sorry to hear of her loss and offered his condolences. Further than that there was no news. As the weeks had passed, Buffy became angrier at the situation. He had won her as a whim and once victorious had no use for her and had decided to ignore her. 'What was to become of her?' More than the dangers of being at Lord Angelus's whims, Buffy feared nothing more than having to spend the rest of her days locked in the prison of her stately home. For all its beauty, it was to her an ivory tower from which she wanted to escape, even if it was to face tougher challenges ahead. But to struggle was preferable than the apathy of her present state. 

She sighed and turned back to the house, hoping that today would bet the day of news, any news. 

*************************************************************************************

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune  
must be in want of a wife. He requires her taste, her direction and her progeny."

William rolled his eyes and moved away from the chatter of the annoying Lady Bennett. Again he wondered what had possessed him to come to this ball tonight? He had little patience for these people or the conversation. 

"Spike you have to stop sulking in shadows or legends like that of that unfortunate European Count will also circulate about you." 

William sighed in relief at finally finding a welcome face among the throng. "Well for what do we live for Clem, but to make sport for our neighbours, and laugh at them in our turn?

Clement Feline his lumbering, large friend was the only reason he favoured such company these days. There were times long forgotten that William had been happier in such gatherings but duration of time had hardened him and such frivolities as dancing and gossiping were long gone. The warm nature of Clem, though, still appealed to William, and he couldn't refuse an invitation from his old friend. 

"Spike, it has been too long," Clem, like an over-friendly puppy, embraced his friend, grinning happily. 

"Clem, I have told you not to call me that in public." Spike's stern voice subdued Clem's warm nature until he noticed the twinkle in his friend's eye. 

"Spike, you shouldn't be so serious all the time. Besides, it is so rare these days for me to meet you." Clem put his arm around Spike and led him to a quiet alcove in the room. 

"Now tell me my friend, where have you been? Last I heard was that you were headed to France." 

"The political situation is a little sensitive especially for those among us who are blessed with a noble title so …" Spike eluded Clem's questions, secretly he had been back and forth across the Channel frequently in the past month. The last trip had been too hazardous even for his liking, so he was currently cooling his heels in present company. 

However, Clem was not to be distracted from his interrogation, "And I hear that congratulations are in order. I hear that you are engaged of late. To royalty no less."

 "Engaged, royalty!?!" Spike frowned, "does no one in this town have any business to attend. They seem to find extreme delight in meddling and talking about things that are none of their concern!" 

Clem laughed, "Well Spike when you come out of the shadows so spectacularly like you did this past winter there is bound to be talk. There are some who are suspicious of your motives, but I know that there is a kind heart under that gruff exterior you show the world." 

Spike grimaced, his instincts usually didn't fail him, but that night he seemed to have been too hasty and now he was faced with being the object of scrutiny. It didn't suit his purposes to have people pay attention to him. 

"However, I do commend you, Spike. Saving the poor girl from the fate of marriage to Lord Angelus is surely to be cheered. I hear the girl is quite a beauty in her own right. There are some spirited debates occurring around town comparing her to Helen of Troy and Aphrodite." 

Spike poured himself another drink disinterestedly. "The girl is most probably a country bumpkin with no more beauty than Helen of Oxley or Anne Golightly. Speculation by people who have never laid eyes on her should not be paid attention to."

"Spike, I would not be as fastidious as you for a kingdom. You saw yourself the efforts Angel put into getting the girl. Now Angel is no Prince Regent, however, given his wealth and position, he is not short of female companionship. What possible reason would he have to do what he did to Summerly if the prize was not worth it?" Clem argued, sipping from his own glass. 

Spike mused unseeingly into the distance, picturing the face of Lord Angelus at that final wager with Sir Summerly. His eyes had gleamed with pure evil it seemed, an all-consuming need to possess. 

"I cannot comment in detail on Lord Angelus's motives, but he is a snob as much as the rest of these people. Summerly's connections with the crown does make a match with his daughter, a more attractive prospect." Clem nodded agreeing to the valid point. 

Spike continued with a wry smile. "Imagine the fate of the country if the heirs to the throne were the victims of a fatal illness, and the responsibility of the throne had led to Summerly's door. We have still to overcome the burden of an insane king, only to have had a drunk and a gambler as the new King." Spike laughed at his own joke. 

Clem looked around worriedly, hoping no one had heard the musings of his friend Humour about the King's underdressed dashes across the garden had become commonplace of late, but still to address the King as insane was still a blasphemous act in more royalist circles. 

"Spike!" At Spike's questioning glance, Clem softened. "Well I don't think we have anything of the sort to fear, especially as the poor man put an end to himself and his shame." 

Spike's mood darkened. "Hmmm, it is a shame the man didn't wait a few more minutes to see the outcome of my little wager. I could have saved him the anguish. I was going to return him all his losses as they are useless to me. The man was hasty in his wagers of property and life. Now there is no one to take over management of the Summerly Estate, and there is that girl still to be dealt with. However, she is still young I hear, in a few years, when it is unavoidable, I shall have to deal with it myself I fear." 

Clem was outraged for the fate of the unseen girl. "Spike, that is a cruel fate for the girl. Without any decision the girl must wait for your whims and fancies until something is decided for her. She is a young girl, Spike, leaving her in the back waters of that estate when she should be at Court like all the others of her age would be as cruel as anything Angelus had planned for her." 

Spike sighed and unintentionally allowed the seeds of pity to grow in his mind for the girl. She had already caused him enough bother for the kindness that he had shown her. Was it not enough all that he had done for her already? Deep inside, Spike realised that he could not be so cruel to the girl, however, he was still at a loss to find a solution to the problem. 

"How did you find her in correspondence? Is she bright or a simple girl?" Clem continued questioning. 

Spike shifted uncomfortably. He found it hard now to tell his friend that he had in fact never written to the girl or to her charge or even tried to find out the specifics of her situation. 

"You haven't even bothered have you?" Clem accused. 

"Clem stop acting like my nagging wife. I understand now that something has to be done. I will not be made to feel more guilty about this subject"

"Fine." Clem said, inwardly smiling as he realised he had gotten through to his friend. It would not be long now till the cracks appeared. 

"At least have a look at the girl. She is promised to you in marriage. Having a look at the… er… merchandise is good business practice, isn't that correct?"

Spike grimaced distastefully, "She's hardly a cargo of goods for me to see, but perhaps you are right. Perhaps we should go have a look at this great beauty."

"We?" Clem asked innocently. 

"Yes we!" Spike grinned at his friend. "I know that you are intensely curious to see her too, so you might as well come with me. It is only a two hour ride on horseback from here. We can be there before nine in the morn."

"Nine! Horseback!!" Clem squeaked. "We can begin later perhaps in the afternoon, and take your carriage."

Spike's grin widened into a full blown smile. He knew of his chubby friend's dislike for early starts and exercise. However, if he was going to be blackmailed into action over the girl, he didn't see why Clem shouldn't suffer some too. 

"No, I prefer morning. So I think it is time for us to retire my friend, we have an early start tomorrow." 

Clem sighed and resigned himself to his fate. 

*************************************************************************************

  


Chapter 3 ...> 


	3. The Meeting

  


**EMAIL:** spikez_me@hotmail.com   
**URL:** www.geocities.c o m/coda_spikez/   
**DISCLAIMER:** Amazing to think that we can play with some characters owned by Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox with just the inclusion of this little line. Yay!   
**RATING: ** R   
**PAIRINGS:** B/S (*sigh*)   
**TEASER: ** AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth? 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** Thank you to all readers for the very kind words and encouragement. The reviews do inspire me a lot so keep them coming. 

**CHAPTER 3**

Spike slowed his ride to a slow trot as he approached Summerly Court. The journey had been pleasant in the late spring weather and the countryside awash in wild flowers. The lands surrounding the estate looked well maintained; however, the lack of funds could clearly be seen in the area. It seemed that Sir Summerly had for a long time been living dangerously close to the edge of doom. Perhaps it explained his willingness to begin gambling that fateful night. 

In the distance, the slow gallop of Clem could be heard. His friend was making the best of it, but he was still painfully slow in his progress. Spike sighed, then grinned, glad to have Clem with him. Today might prove to be an unpleasant task but something had to be done about the girl. He was not willing to be married off to a country spinster. 

With a final look back to make sure that Clem was still astride his ride, Spike kicked his horse Taranta and continued on towards Summerly Court. 

"Buffy! Buffy!!" Anya's shouts filtered from below to Buffy's room. "He's here, he's here!!!" Pounding on the staircase was followed by Anya scurrying through her doorway. "Oh heavens, Buffy, he's here! The gardener saw him from the Surry Hill and told cook who told Mrs Keller. Oh lord he's here and so early in the morn too."

Buffy in the midst of putting her hair up was exasperated by her hair's inability to stay neatly pinned and now with Anya's wild remarks, Buffy was thoroughly irritated. "Who is here Anya? Mr Snyder for his money again? That little dwarf is going to tempt me to murder. I have told him to wait for the months' end but he insists on tormenting me. His harassment has gotten worse now that he knows my dear father is no longer with us."

"Mr Snyder would be alright at this time, but it's HIM!" Anya's eyes widened with worry as she spoke. 

"Who Anya? Am I to be surrounded by people talking in riddles?" Buffy stood up in order to try calm Anya. 

"Lord Ripper, he's here. He passed Surry Hill not an hour ago. He should be here any moment. Is this a time to be calling unannounced I ask you? And you're not even dressed. Hurry, I'll send Mrs Keller to help you." Anya had barely left the room before she shouted for Mrs Keller. 

Buffy winced at the shrill tones of her companion, having been struck dumb since his name had been uttered. 'What was he doing here? Why had he arrived unannounced? Was he here to...'

There was no time for thought as Mrs Keller came in and proceeded to comb, plait and pin her hair into submission. Afterwards the maids came into to dress her in the dress Anya had laid out for her. It was her pink silk dress made for the ball before tragedy had hit them. Buffy had never liked it so much as it made her look younger than her years, and unbeknownst to her, brought forward her purity to all those who observed. So in half the normal time Buffy was dressed and ready to face their visitor. However, she was barely halfway down the stairs when she heard the horses arriving outside. The smell of the strange animals made Mr Gordo aggravated so much so that he escaped his handler and was creating a ruckus downstairs. 

"Mr Travers, please let go of his leash!" Buffy commanded. 

"Come here Mr Gordo!" Her faithful protector bounded up the stairs and came to rest next to her just as the door was opened by Mrs Keller to the visitors. 

Spike entered the house, welcomed by the housekeeper. Without the presence of his valet the woman was quite at a loss to address him directly. 

"Lord Ripper and Mr Clement Feline to see Lady Summerly" He tossed his hat and gloves, proceeding to take in the entry of the once grand home. 

The furnishings were dilapidated, but well maintained and glowed with a dull shine. The entry was dominated by a large graceful staircase ascending into the upper quarters. Spike's eyes travelled up and came to an abrupt stop when they landed on a Great Dane growling. Next to the monster was perhaps the loveliest creature Spike had ever laid eyes on. 

Golden ringlets framed a perfect sweetheart face with a rosebud mouth that was moist and succulent. Eyes of gleaming emerald that sparkled in the sunlight, showing their chameleon nature sat huge in the tiny face. 

Her small frame was encased in a rosy shade too; the simplicity of the gown enhanced her beautiful figure with its fulsome bust. 

It seemed as if only a mere instance had passed when Clem pointedly cleared his throat. Distractedly, Spike glanced back at Clem, wondering what was wrong. But unable to take his eyes away from the vision above, he turned back again. 

Clem coughed embarrassedly, and after finding that his friend was not going to tear himself from his contemplation of the lovely girl he had seen, Clem apologetically introduced himself and Spike. 

"Clement Feline and this is Lord Ripper your ladyship" 

"I am Anya Jenkins and this is Lady Summerly." Spike finally noticed the brunette also standing beside the girl who made the introductions complete. 

Both parties bowed and curtsied despite the distance that was both physical and emotional. 

The ladies made their way down the steps with the Dane following protectively beside his mistress. Buffy's eyes were suitably lowered as obligatory of a lady but she shot little looks in the direction of their handsome blonde visitor.

Spike too was keenly regarding her, the usual mantle of polite manners that he reluctantly observed were forgotten. His consideration was interrupted only to answer in short sentences the curious enquires of Miss Jenkins. 

They took tea in the sitting room with the conversation being conducted by Anya and Clem with the minimal input from Spike and Buffy. 

"I believe the weather in these parts has been unseasonably pleasant Lady Summerly?" Clem commented. 

Anya looked towards her companion who seemed to be finding the pattern in the threadbare rug underneath their feets uncommonly fascinating. 

"Yes, Lady Summerly was just commenting on the very fact." Anya returned with extra cheer and a discreet nudge towards Buffy. "Our rose garden is blooming and was the pride and joy of … the Late Earl." The name of her father brought slight tears to Buffy's eyes as the true nature of the situation was brought to light.

"Yes, it was." This was the first non-monosyllabic thing that Buffy had said all morning. "Now it is your rose garden."

Spike watched as the beautiful girl's face raised and she gazed at him with glittering hate filled eyes. 'So much passion in one so young?' He wondered how they would look if they glittered in the passion of a different light. That golden hair undone and spread out in all its glory. In his bed, on his pillow-

Spike was horrified at his vivid imagination. Nothing could come of his attraction to this girl.. She was too innocent for him. Or was she? Was he imagining the innocence? He was a man of the world and knew the fairest of maidens hid the hearts of hussies. Could there be a shrew hidden underneath? 

Buffy watched as Lord Ripper seemed to measure her with his eyes. What was he looking for? Measuring her head for his trophy room? Or was he trying to decide how to tell her she was free to go?

Spike stood up abruptly, leaving Clem sputtering mid-sentence in his conversation with Miss Jenkins. 

"I'm afraid ladies we have to take your leave. I have just remembered I have urgent business to attend to in London." 

"Surely you can stay for lunch, my Lord, and see the grounds." Anya enquired. 

"No, it will be impossible." Spike paused and looked once again towards Buffy. His eyes roamed her face taking his fill as if it was his last breath. "However, I didn't come to the point of this visit in that I wish to restore the Summerly Estate."

Buffy's eyes lit up in the sudden knowledge that her home would be brought back to its former glory. 

"I would like to dispose of it as soon as possible, but it won't be easy in its current state."

Just as soon as the hope has flared it extinguished. Buffy's eyes dulled and Spike felt a strange pain in his heart. Never affected by others, he was puzzled that such small signs of displeasure in an unfamiliar girl could instigate such feelings in him. 

"Lady Summerly, I send the invitation of my mother Lady Ripper to join her as a companion at my estate in Ripper Castle." Spike knew very well that his mother would welcome no companion but if it was his wish she would have to comply. 

"The carriage will be sent next week on the Sunday. I trust you shall be ready." Spike headed towards the front door without waiting for any protest.

Buffy remained seated, shocked by the news. Anya looked at her face once and rushed to see out the visitors. 

"Lord Ripper, your invitation to Lady Summerly is too kind but it seems so hurried. Our dear Elizabeth has never been far for the Summerly Estate. It would be hard for her to tear herself away from the ancestral home."

"Life is made for change Miss Jenkins. Lady Summerly is young and I'm sure she will enjoy the company of my mother who is quite the society hostess. The parties at Ripper Castle are the best of the season so it should be a welcome change." Spike smiled a wryly at Anya as he took his hat and gloves. 

"Don't worry Miss Jenkins, arrangements for you shall also be made. You will not be left without a place." 

"Oh, oohh. Thankyou Lord Ripper" Anya, despite her worries for her young companion, appreciated the assurances for herself. A widow with no income was not an envied person in this society. 

With that, Spike left, followed by a confused Clem. Anya watched as the men rode away, then turning back to the sitting room to find Buffy still in the same position. 

Anya kneeled down next to Buffy taking her ice cold hands in her own warmer ones. "Buffy, Buffy! It will be alright. You always wanted to travel, see the country. Now is your chance. It is not the best of circumstances I admit but Lord Ripper seems a …" Anya searched for the most polite adjective she could find, "reasonable gentleman. He assured me the life in Castle will be filled with society balls and his mother is best mentor for a girl such as you-"

"I don't want the society balls if the mother is anything like him, I would be better off befriending Lady Macbeth. I just want my life to be like it was before." Buffy snatched back her hands and walked to the window. 

Anya looked at her friend's proud profile. "But it can't be Buffy. It will never be the same again. You are a strong woman. I believe your mother taught you that life brings with it many challenges, and this is one you have to face too." 

"Well, as challenges go, I would have preferred scaling the Himalayas." Buffy turned and smiled ruefully at her friend. 

Anya smiled back, "Wrestling a tiger in India?" 

"Ok, I guess balls and castles don't sound so bad," Buffy conceded. 

"Also I dare say Lord Ripper shall be a nice relief to the eyes as compared to Mr Snyder." Anya joked and the two friends laughed as the tense emotion of the day eased. 

"Yes, I must admit Lord Ripper, despite his arrogance and bad manners, was extraordinarily handsome. But his friend seemed the kinder of the two."

"One has got all the goodness, and the other all the appearance of it," Anya commented with a smile. "Now, enough gossiping. We have many preparations to be completed before Sunday."

"Yes," Buffy mood again darkened at the thought of the approaching date scared her. "There is a new chapter of my life beginning."

  


TBC 


	4. The Past & Future

  


**EMAIL:** spikez_me@hotmail.com   
**URL:** www.geocities.c o m/coda_spikez/   
**DISCLAIMER:** Amazing to think that we can play with some characters owned by Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox/etc with just the inclusion of this little line. Yay!   
**RATING: ** R   
**PAIRINGS:** B/S (*sigh*)   
**TEASER: ** AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth? 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** So sorry about the extreme delay in updating. I was avoiding this chapter as it dealt with the past and i wasn't sure how to write it. Then i kinda worked out some of my own personal issues in it too.  
Yay! My life's a gothic novel. 

**CHAPTER 4**

"The day approaches soon." Spike was taken away from his thoughts by Clem's words.   
  
"What day?" Spike questioned impatiently, positioning his horse towards the Castle.   
  
"The day we shall enjoy the company of the fair lady Summerly."   
  
Spike looked back at Clem sharply, trying to ascertain whether he was ribbing him or offering a genuine observation.   
  
"Yes, the coach has been instructed to travel to Summerly Estate this morn," Spike answered in a seemingly indifferent tone.   
  
Clem's smile finally gave away his purpose, "I'm sure you await breathlessly William. Might I suggest a more gentlemanly manner and friendly conversation might serve better at this meeting with the lovely Lady Elizabeth."   
  
Spike grimaced and bore the good natured laughter of his friend. He knew his behaviour had been the height of rudeness towards the two ladies. However, there was something in those green eyes that made normal sane actions impossible. Those emeralds had sparkled occasionally with passionate hate, and yet, deeper there was something else. The first gaze at something he had longed for deep inside, yet never knew that it had actually existed outside his subconscious.   
  
Eerily as if reading his mind, Clem observed, "Perhaps your mind was more agreeably engaged? Meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow?"   
  
Spike turned back towards home and ignored the correct speculation of Clem, "I'm sure Lady Summerly with be better taken care of at Ripper Castle. I won't be available to welcome our guests as I have urgent business to attend to in London. You might as well come along too."   
  
"Spike, you mean to leave the girl to her own devices again? In this lonely castle?"   
  
"Certainly not," Spike shot back, "Mother will be more than qualified to take charge of a young lady such as Lady Summerly."   
  
"Your Mother!" Clem's astonished remark again stopped Spike from his progress.   
  
"I will discuss with her the matter, and she should have no trouble arranging something for the girl."   
  
"Now hasten your stead Clem, the hour is getting late." With that Spike galloped off leaving Clem to try to rein in a horse more interested in feeding than travelling. 

****************************

  
  
Spike entered his study and hastened to gather his papers, ordering his valet to make provisions for their journey. He also asked Woods to summon his mother. Clem's reminder about the arrival of their guest had motivated him to move forward his trip. For some reason he loathed to face Elizabeth again so soon. Perhaps it had been a long rest, and the time to head across the Channel was here.   
  
A slight knock was heard and the door opened to reveal his mother. Despite her advancing years, Lady Drusilla Ripper was still an exotic beauty. Dark tresses elaborately curled and pinned. Ice blue eyes, exquisite dress and jewellery, she could have easily been mistaken for his sister.   
  
"My sweet William," Drusilla cooed, "what is this I hear of you leaving for town so soon after your return?"   
  
"There is urgent business that cannot be delayed Mother. I shall be back within a few weeks. In the meantime I have a guest for you to entertain. A…hmmm friend, Lord Summerly passed away in tragic circumstances and I was made executor of his will. Along with the Estate, the responsibility of his young daughter, Lady Summerly also falls to me."   
  
"Oh how tragic for the poor child. An orphan!" Drusilla murmured sympathetically.   
  
"I saw her at the Summerly estate and decided that she would benefit from your companionship. The girl should be mixing with society rather than being lost in the country."   
  
"That is true William. You are too kind to such a hapless girl. Charity is a godly virtue."   
  
"It is not charity, but responsibility Mother," Spike rebutted sharply, still gathering his papers.   
  
"Certainly, William, certainly."   
  
"She will arrive tomorrow morn, I'm sure you will make her welcome." Spike had a faint warning in his tone as he paused from his search on his desk. He was not entirely oblivious to his mother's ways. Over the years he had come to be more aware of the more aggressive aspects of her character.   
  
"I will treat her as if she was my own daughter."   
  
Spike thought back to his own childhood at this statement. Years spent in the lonely corridors of the castle pretending to have imaginary friends. Rare appearances of his mother had brought hopes of an escape, only to be told that his inadequacies in studies were not befitting someone of his birth. Spike shook off the maudlin air, remembering that such upbringing was good for character.   
  
"William there is no need for you to worry," Drusilla came around Spike's desk and placed her hands on his shoulders. Bending down to his ear, she murmured softly, "and you can be free to take care of your business my dear."   
  
Spike tensed and froze his movements. Hurriedly he slammed his papers shut and turned around.   
  
'Did she know about his activities?' He studied her suspiciously for a few moments. However Drusilla's innocent gaze revealed nothing.   
  
'She couldn't. The customs officers themselves were without a clue. He was becoming far too suspicious about his business. The last trip had been careless on his behalf. This time he was not going to make the same mistakes.   
  
"Was there anything else William dear?" Lost in his thoughts Spike paid no further attention to the question.   
  
"No, no, that is all," taking the sheaf of papers Spike hurried out of the study.   
  
The pleasant smile on Drusilla's lips disappeared the instant the door closed behind William.   
  
"That is all!" Drusilla snarled at the closed door. "Am I a lowly servant to be commanded at every turn? I will not be subservient to you William. I have to be shown respect. After all I deserve it!"   
  
Drusilla smiled evilly, closing her eyes, her arms raised, she began to spin to unheard music. Round, round, round she spun, a strange tune emerging from her lips. Lifting her head up still smiling, she finally paused.   
  
'She had worked too hard for this position. She was owed the respect.'   
  
The smile twisted off her face when she thought back to the past. 'Born the fourth daughter of an impoverished gentleman. She had always known she was destined for something greater. The little money her father had had been dispersed by the marriages of her sisters and their dowries, leaving nothing for her. She would never forgive her father for such a sin as his poverty.'   
  
An expression of distaste overcame her face, her arms lowered and she wrapped them around herself.   
  
'She had quickly realized that she had to secure her own future without the help of her family. Choosing carefully until she found her mark. Sir Ethan Ripper was the spoilt younger brother of Lord Ripper. His penchant for high living and female flesh was well known in society. She had succeeded in capturing him where others had failed. A runaway marriage in drunken glory and she was Lady Ripper. However marriage had not been what she imagined in her scheming. Ethan frittered away most of his income on more drunken nights and girls.'   
  
Drusilla still became angry thinking of him. His foolishness she sneered silently had been his downfall in the end.   
  
'Arriving home one night drunk as usual, to their inadequate lodgings, She had launched a diatribe against him. In his intoxication he had attacked her but Drusilla had escaped his clutches.'   
  
A determined expression showed on her face as she remembered Ethan's face as she had pushed his stumbling body down the stairs to his death. 'Staring down afterwards at his crumpled misshapen body, she had felt no pity for such a man.'   
  
'However his death, as welcome as it was, left her an impoverished widow, with Ethan's debtors scattered near and far in the county. A scheme devised, she had left for Ripper castle six and twenty years ago to what was now her home.'   
  
'Ethan's older brother was everything Ethan lacked as a man. Kind, generous and most importantly deeply attentive to his responsibilities, was Rupert.'   
  
Drusilla smiled as she thought back to her first visit here. 'Upon hearing that she was expecting the child of his dead brother, Rupert had not hesitated from his duty to marry her.   
  
They had quickly married and she was firmly ensconced as the Lady of the castle. Here she had stayed since and nothing could displace her after all this time.'   
  
'Certainly not the little chit of a girl that was to arrive. Oh she had her little birds in society still. She had seen past the little euphemism of an explanation that William had offered her for the presence of the girl in her domain. The girl was nothing but a burden to William. However, bringing her here to Ripper Castle was an unforeseen occurrence. Something would have to be done about her.'   
  
She walked to the window that looked out to watch William enter his carriage. They rode away after a moment and Drusilla continued watching. The same strange tune came to her lips again as she smiled and watched. 

**************************

  
  
  
"Yes Anya," Buffy repeated for the tenth time that morning. Sighing she looked out at the beautiful day outside wishing she could take one last turn in the gardens where she had spent her childhood.   
  
"Buffy!! You are not listening to me again! Daydreaming again when this is the last chance we may have to talk ever … again." Anya broke off and started dabbing her already red eyes with her kerchief again.   
  
Buffy turned with concern for her friend, "Anya, don't be silly, of course we will see each other again." Buffy put her arms around her friend comforting her. She wanted to say more to reassure her but truth be told Buffy did not know herself whether they would ever meet again. Her future was in a state of flux. She could not even predict her tomorrow let alone the next year.   
  
"Well, you must listen to me now Buffy. I'm older and I have seen more of the world than you have. I understand what is expected of a young lady. You are a beautiful and intelligent girl Buffy. However, you have to realize that society values only the beauty alone from a woman.   
Our views are not required, only our support and silence."   
  
Buffy's brows knitted as she listened, "How can that be right? I was brought up by Father to understand that I could achieve anything. How can I do that by remaining silent and immobile?"   
  
"Oh Buffy you are so young!" Anya rose from the Buffy's bed and resumed folding the clothing for the luggage.   
  
"We live in a society that does not appreciate the views of the fairer sex. Even Olav," Anya's voice suddenly rose to a high pitch on her departed husband's name, "god bless his soul," her tone quieted again at the respectful words, "loved me but he didn't listen to my suggestions."   
  
"I have come to realize as you will that a young lady in society should be seen, not heard. Her recommendations should be her needle point not the sharp point of her tongue."   
  
"Trust my experience my dear, and heed my advice."   
  
"I trust you Anya, but I cannot believe that all men think the same way."   
  
"Men! If they were the only problem it might have been easy, but no, you must watch yourself around Lady Drusilla Ripper too. I have heard that she is not an easy woman to please. She has been too long the lady of the manor. She will not take kindly to intrusion on her domain. You have to show yourself as the sweet, simple girl that you are. No quoting from your books." Anya said the last word as if it was equivalent to the deadly plague.   
  
"But what harm can there be from discussing literature, Anya."   
  
"Because, they show your intelligence, your strengths. There are situations showing your strengths can be against your advantage."   
  
Buffy let out a little laugh, "Anya, you are trying to scare me, you make this seem as if it is a war or battle that I have to undertake?"   
  
Anya left her task and came in front of Buffy, putting her hands on her arms and bent down to look at her fully. "But that is what this is my dear. A battle, a war. We have to wage this war with whatever means we possess. A sweet smile, a lilting laugh, and false compliment. We have little rights with which to bless ourselves with. So we have to earn them through those close to us."   
  
"Buffy you were one of the few lucky ones who had the background that could guarantee you a place in society and security without any of these tricks and illusions. However circumstances have changed, and now I am so sorry to think I did not educate you about this earlier. Now... I will not be able to protect you and shall suffer because of my incompetence." Anya again began to sob.   
  
"Anya, please, please don't cry. I will listen to anything you say. Please, don't cry."   
  
"Truly?" Anya looked up with large salty eyes.   
  
"Yes truly," Buffy smiled.   
  
Anya hugged her young charge and smiled happily.   
  
"Now when you are asked your opinion, don't give it freely. Smile depreciatingly and say that you do not think you can comment intelligently on such a matter"   
  
"And always smile at Lord Ripper! If you are very good and follow all my instructions maybe he will choose you as his bride."   
  
"But I don't love him Anya!" Buffy cried out in outrage unable to agree to this even for her dear friend. "I don't think I could ever love such a haughty and difficult man."   
  
"Buffy dear, they are all difficult men. There is no respite from that malady. The key is to look beyond that to remember the advantages to being his bride."   
  
"What advantages could there be to being chained to such a man?"   
  
"The power, the influence, the enormous wealth. Lord Ripper is one of the richest men in the country my dear. This wealth includes a fine collection of jewels. I am told that will all be yours one day. Rubies, emeralds, pearls, diamonds……."   
  
"Anya, but I don't care about such things. I want to marry a man that I love." Buffy interrupted Anya's smiling daydream.   
  
"Love? Love will come eventually. Such was the case with Olav and me too." Anya said to Buffy unemotionally. "I didn't always love him, but I came to love him eventually."   
  
Buffy sat silently as Anya's voice droned on in the background, contemplating all her friend's advice. It depressed her that this was to be her fate. Trapped in a loveless marriage at best, struck dumb from using her mind by social conventions, and away from all those she knew and loved. 

  


TBC 


	5. The Journey

**URL:** www.geocities.c o m/coda_spikez/   
**EMAIL:** spikez_me@hotmail.com   
**DISCLAIMER:** Amazing to think that we can play with some characters owned by Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox/etc with just the inclusion of this little line. Yay!   
**RATING: ** R   
**PAIRINGS:** B/S (*sigh*)   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** Inspired by an OLD B-Grade flick that's still one of my favourites of the same name starring Helena Bonham-Carter. Only remember the beginning of the movie so where this leads is anyone's guess.    
**TEASER: ** AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth?  


  


CHAPTER 5 - The Journey 

**AN: ** _Thank you Mia! You're so nice to help me out. _

Spike took off his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. His Captain's report offered little in the way of clearing up the mystery of what went wrong on the last mission to Paris. Spike had searched for any possibilities that they had somehow been negligent, but found none. The only conclusion was that someone had to have notified the authorities for them to have become suspicious. Luckily, the shipment had not included any of their human cargo. Napoleon's men were not forgiving of businessmen, no matter how rich, who helped French aristocrats escape the Republican guard. He would have to change all the usual channels of transfer used and added measure of precaution. 

Spike sympathized with those who had been captured, thinking back to his own painful childhood. These people deserved better than to be locked up in one of France's infamous prisons. 

In his youth, he had been a lonely child with no siblings or the warmth of a parent's love. He had no friends. He had longed for companionship. He escaped for hours with the excuse of solitary study so he could play with the local lads of the village. Youth had allowed them to see past his class to include him in their games. He had soon become close to them, picking up their intonations and colloquialisms. They had even christened him Spike in order to embrace him in their group. 

His tutor, Father Turok, had not been so taken. His punishment: Beatings and imprisonment in the Ripper Castle dungeon. His only hope had been that his mother would hear of his treatment and come rescue him. She did come one day, but it was not to rescue him. 

_ "Lady Ripper, you should not have bothered to come down to this hovel,' Father Turok simpered to her. _

"I wanted to affirm you were seeing to William correctly. He needs to be taught a lesson for associating with that scum." 

"Yes, yes your ladyship. I assure you he won't forget this lesson in a hurry." 

Walking further into the dungeon, Drusilla saw William huddled in a corner of his cell. Subdued from his beatings, tears rolled down his cheek and hope shone in his eyes at seeing his mother there. 

"Well, William, I hope you take heed of Father Turok's teachings this time," Drusilla sneered. "Or you will amount to nothing and show your true low class pedigree." 

With that she left him to the mercy of the cruel man who falsely wore the cloth of the Church. Tears fell unchecked from his eyes as his heart as he realized no one would come to help him. 

After that moment, he had refused to allow his emotions to be seen. Each lesson, each beating was another step to becoming the man he was today. Self-sufficient and strong. Affection was no longer needed and love was a piece of fiction reserved for novels or poems. 

As he grew older the remarks flung at him in the dark dungeon began to make more sense. _"…show your low class pedigree."_

The barb his mother had thrown his way made him aware of this unfortunate ancestry. He was the child of the black sheep of the family. Ethan Giles, the drunken womanizer who whose deeds were still remembered in society today. 

His uncle, Lord Rupert Giles had in his benevolence married his brother's widow so that his unborn child could have a father. 

In all probability he should have been the forgotten sibling of the heir to the title but his adoptive father had never fathered a child to pass the title onto. It was perhaps to the amusement of the higher beings that he was now Lord Giles. 

Yet the title did not change his blood. He was the son of a man that had caused his mother a lot of pain in his philandering. It was for that reason that she did not love him or care for him. He was an unpleasant memory to her. 

This realization had deep blow to him at the time and truth be told it still pained him today. He yearned for her love, but had come to realize that the affections of women were as fickle as cards. Easily won and quickly lost. 

Thus far his experiences with women, lent him to be cynical of their motives. His first love or rather the object of desire was a little village harlot called Faith. Ironic that one who had so little in the Lord, should be named so. She had taught his inexperienced body pleasures that he thought were reserved only for the afterlife. However much he had wanted to hold on to her, he had come to realize that she was bought at the highest price. 

Then, there had been Lady Cecily Underwood, the pure, unadulterated vision of his adolescence, which he had cherished upon his first sight across a crowded ballroom. His shy approaches to her were to his surprise, welcomed and encouraged. 

He had been infatuated in his love for her, until he had inadvertently overhead her giggling conversation with a girlfriend. 

_ "William is such a frightful bore. And that poetry!" Cecily's aristocratic voice rang out. "One line described my beauty as effulgent! Effulgent I tell you," peals of laughter could be overheard. "However he is undeniably rich and I have no objection to marrying a man who is both rich and stupid." _

He had understood then, that his wealth and standing were what was valued by the fairer sex. No matter how young and innocent, they instinctively appreciated him for those reasons alone. It was because of this, that he preferred the company of women such as Lady Cordelia Chase. She enjoyed his wealth and position as his mistress but there was no duplicity about her motives. Spike enjoyed her beauty and other charms without entanglements of other kinds, especially emotional attachments. 

Spike thoughts led him to a certain young lady of whom he was not sure that it would be the same case. Lady Elizabeth was an enigma. She was beautiful without a doubt, an English rose but with a fire that was unique. Innocent too, but not to be confused as a simple-minded girl. She too was no doubt, well aware of his wealth and prepared to overlook her feelings to attain it. 

Closing his eyes Spike emptied his minds of all thoughts in order to earn some rest. He drifted asleep to the sounds of horses charging ahead to their destination. 

**************************

  
Buffy was jolted from sleep as the carriage ground to a sudden halt. There were strange sounds that further roused her from her dreams of tearful goodbyes to Mr. Gordo and Anya. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she peered to the right hand window of the carriage, hoping to see what the obstruction in the road was. Her tired eyes, when finally focused did not show her a welcome sight. 

The moon had swept past its curtain of clouds to shine down on the dark road on which they traveled. The moonlight glinted coolly from the barrel of the shotgun aimed at the driver of her carriage. 

The voice of the highwayman was deep and muffled but that was all Buffy could hear. Her heart pounded louder and louder until in her fear she was deaf to all the movement. 

Her panic was not calmed as she watched the carriage driver and the footmen motioned from the carriage, and then led to the side of the road by the highwayman. The air seemed to grow rarer as she struggled to breathe. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and sent up a little prayer for the lives of the men whom had served her for so short a time. 

The moonlight brightened further and Buffy was able to see the scene more clearly. The highwayman was amazingly alone. He had no accomplices, alone he sat on his mount in front of the five men that he threatened. A small desperate ray of hope existed in Buffy's heart at the sight. Perhaps there was opportunity for the men to be able to overpower the robber. Their strength in numbers and the close proximity of the woods afforded opportunity for some type of plan. 

Her eyes brightened, as at that moment, the men on the ground seemed to animate from their raised hand stance to race off in different directions. 

She watched anxiously for the next development, waiting for the footmen to make some attack on the masked man who had now turned his back on the direction of their flight. In a few precious moments, as Buffy watched and waited, she realized the appalling reality that she had been left alone to the mercies of a highwayman by the men who were supposed to protect her. 

She turned and rushed to the carriage door struggling and fumbling with the catch. She bent down removing her gloves, as she finally was able to release the lock. She looked up to the window of the carriage door finally but two glittering black eyes greeted her. 

Buffy let out a frightened scream at the sight, and stepped wildly backwards to get away from the stranger. The cramped size of the carriage and her gown combined to make her stumble and fall in the furtherest corner of the carriage. She clawed and reached for any opening for escape as the man entered the carriage with the shotgun in one hand, bare breaths separating them. 

By now she was unable to think clearly as fear permeated every pore of her body. "Wh… what do you want," she struggled to enunciate. "I swear upon all that is precious to me that I have to riches or money." 

There was no response from the silent stranger as he continued to stare at her from behind his cold mask. 

She tried to reason again with him, praying that some sense of charity existed in him. "Sir, the only object of any value that I possess is this locket," she showed him her precious memento, clutching it tightly in her hand, "and this is the only portrait of my late mother that I have. Please, please, I beg you don't take this." Tears slid down her face as she pleaded with the still silent man. 

His hand raised, Buffy watched anxiously, as he reached up and removed the mask that covered his face. "Rest easy my lady; it is not your locket that I pursue." His reassurances were hollow to her though as she had eavesdropped on enough dinner conversations to know that a highwayman never revealed his face, unless of course, they did not intend to leave any witnesses. 

Her glassy eyes watch his every little movement as he sat down opposite her. He regarded her with a look of curiosity. As a hunter studying his prey, he admired its beauty but was impassive to its survival. 

"You be a pretty little thing, innocent too, I'd wager-" 

"Please, please, sir! If you leave me be, I could not express my gratitude and I would do my utmost to repay you." 

He gave a little chuckle at this, "Sir?" 

"Never been called that, and I've been called many a name. You can call be Ted, just plain Ted. Sir is too good for the likes of me." 

"Ted, I give my word I will repay you if you let me live." 

"And what would you be repaying me with my Lady Summerly? You said yourself that you possess nothing of real value, here amongst all your worldly goods." He tapped the small pieces of luggage that sat in the inside of the carriage besides the others on the outside. 

"What could you possibly have to satisfy me?" He raised his hand towards her and she shrank further back to the side of the carriage. As his hand inevitably came closer, she turned her head as far as possible and closed her eyes in denial. 

Waiting with held breath for the unwelcome exploration; it never came. She cautiously opened her eyes to find him starting at her hair. Finally, he brought his hand down on to the crown of her head, but only briefly. It was as if he was afraid to ruin it with his touch. 

"They would rightly call a Lady such as yourself charming. 'Tis a pity." He brought his hand to cover his mouth and contemplated her again. "Now what could you have done at this young age to make yourself such high enemies?" 

Buffy paid little attention to his questing as she watched his hand lower and reach for his shotgun. At this she knew her brief respite was over and her pleading had been useless. He was going to kill her. 

Her heart pounded and blood racing through her veins. The short seconds that followed seemed to span an eternity. She raised herself up not having a moment to think and rushed him with all the strength she could muster in her tiny frame. Grabbing the shotgun triumphantly she tried to bring it closer. But he reasserted control and brought it back towards himself again. 

The struggle continued with neither girl nor man willing to give in. Buffy used all she possessed to match his strength. 

Finally in the struggle as she tried to pry it away, Ted raised his arms to hold it out of her reach. Her arms not able to go higher slipped to the barrel of the gun and then lower to the trigger. Holding on until her fingers slipped and the trigger was pressed. 

The small carriage was rocked with the sound of a small explosion. The shotgun and fired through to the front of the carriage to where the driver might have sat outside. Splinters of wood and smoke filled the air inside. One such fragment hit Ted in the eye. Screaming in pain, shotgun was quickly forgotten as he clutched his eyes. 

At that instant the horses, spooked from gunshot so close above them, bolted in fright. The carriage rumbled and surged ahead, throwing Buffy forward. She clutched the seat for support. Ted in his blinded state reach for something to grasp behind himself. But the carriage door behind him had not been shut and all he found was empty air. 

Buffy stared back at him as he clawed ineffectually for support as his reddened eyes opened wide looking towards her for help. Yet she sat stunned, raising her arm towards him too late as he fell from the carriage. 

His screams echoed the air as he fell to the road and the carriage ran over his helpless body. Buffy sat clutching the seat again as the carriage ride became faster and rougher. Buffy was unable to comprehend what had just passed. She shrank further down and the turns became sharper and the carriage seemed to creak from each hinge until at last it was unable to sustain anymore of the turbulent journey. The crack of the wood snapping from its holdings was the last noise she heard as the carriage tumbled and spun over knocking her unconscious. 

Her head aching and throbbing she opened her eyes to a strong light and a blurry face. Light blue eyes searched her face with worry. Confused she whispered, "Who are you?"   
"I am Captain Finn, my lady. What happened to your carriage?" he answered in a worried voice. 

"My carriage?" the confusion of the moment as she tried to think how she had come to possess a carriage caused another surge in the pain shooting through her head. Again she felt the blissful oblivion of darkness envelope her. 

* * *

  


TBC... 

  



	6. The Castle

**EMAIL:** spikez_me@hotmail.com   
**URL:** www.geocities.c o m/coda_spikez/   
**DISCLAIMER:** Amazing to think that we can play with some characters owned by Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy/Fox/etc with just the inclusion of this little line. Yay!   
**RATING: ** R   
**PAIRINGS:** B/S (*sigh*)   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** Inspired by an OLD B-Grade flick that's still one of my favourites of the same name starring Helena Bonham-Carter. Only remember the beginning of the movie so where this leads is anyone's guess.    
**TEASER: ** Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth?  


CHAPTER 6 - The Castle 

Buffy opened her eyes to the warm feeling of sunlight pouring in through freshly drawn curtains. She wrinkled her nose at the musty and medicinal smells in the room, and cuddled in her bed longer. She did not want to get up to her chores this morning. The loss of servants was never so strongly felt as on a cold morning. 

In the middle of a sigh, Buffy froze. The window was not where it was supposed to be and this was not her bed. She sat up with a start, tumbling the covers from her body. Instantly she was hit by the cold air and a spell of dizziness. Holding her head in her hands she tried to recognize her surroundings through blurry eyes. 

The room was large, in fact larger than any bedroom they possessed in Summerly Estate. It also seemed to be rarely used as the odour revealed. Next to the bed there were bandages and potions lying on a small table. Also beside them was her locket and chain. 

Buffy picked it up, gratefully thankful to see her memento close to her. The sight of the locket brought her memories of the dark night racing back. The ambush, the struggle for the gun and the sight of Ted as he fell from the carriage. She closed her eyes trying to remove the images from her memory. 

"You're awake!" the astonished cry came from a corner of the room. 

Buffy turned to see a young maid curtsying in the doorway. She seemed very shy, not raising her eyes from the floor as she spoke. 

"I'm sorry my lady for my impertinence. I was only stupidly showing my surprise."

"That's alright, but who are you? And where am I?" Buffy glanced around the room again for a sight, perhaps, of someone familiar. 

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady." The maid curtsied again. "My name is Tara. I am to be your maid here at Ripper Castle."

"Ripper Castle!" Buffy didn't know whether to be relieved or depressed to have reached her destination. 

"Yes, my lady. I suppose you're wondering about your current condition?" Tara raised her eyes cautiously and looked towards her new mistress. 

Buffy smiled at the nervous girl and motioned her closer. "Yes I am. Last thing I remember is my carriage rolling around the countryside, with me in it!"

Tara couldn't help but smile at the small joke. Then, immediately realising she shouldn't forget her position, put a serious expression on her face again. 

"That must have been appalling my lady."

"Yes, more so for Lord Ripper's poor carriage." Buffy said dryly. 

Tara smiled again. This time she even lifted her head fully to give Buffy a good look at her. She was a pretty girl with, golden hair pulled tightly back under her cap and bright blue eyes that sparkled with humour. 

"Tara, you need not be so formal with me as I see you have taken such good care of me in my hour of need." Buffy motioned to the table next to her. 

"You can call me Elizabeth or Buffy like my friends do at home." 

"Oh, I could never take such liberties, my lady. Besides, Mr. Travers would not approve."

At Buffy's questioning gaze, Tara explained hurriedly, "Oh, Mr Travers is the butler. He does not approve of any names for the family or guests. Well, besides 'my Lady' or 'my Lord' of course." 

Buffy smiled in amusement, it sounded like Mr Travers kept the staff at the castle very closely under his thumb. 

"Well Tara, perhaps we can keep it just between the two of us. I insist you call me Buffy and I will call you Tara. We are nearly of the same age and we can be friends. Can I request that from you?"

"Yes, of course my lady …I mean Buffy" Tara smiled shyly at the honour given to her by her new mistress. 

"Now Tara, how did I happen to get here, in this bed talking to you after my run-in with Lord Ripper's runaway carriage?" 

Buffy sat silent as the suddenly talkative Tara narrated her rescue from the crashed carriage by the passing party of Captain Finn and his men. They had luckily been riding into town and noticed the remains of the carriage near the forest. 

They had brought her to Ripper Castle recognising the crest on the side of the ruined carriage door. Due to her injuries here she had lain unconscious in this room for the past week as she slowly recovered. 

"So you must rest my Lady, the doctor says you must rest for four weeks then you will be allowed to go for a turn about the room and then maybe in a few months you can even go outdoors again."

"A month confined in bed!" Buffy exclaimed. 

"It's not so long my lady, Buffy, I mean. I will spend as much time as I can with you after my duties are finished for the day."

"Why do I need to be resting for so long? I already feel better and I have just woken up again. My only complaint is that I am very lethargic." 

Tara looked unhappy and guilty. "Lady Ripper's doctor asked me to give you many doses of the sleeping potion each day. I'm afraid I stopped administering them yesterday. I was worried they might be too much. I once worked for the village priest and he told me never to give more than two doses per day to him." 

"Sleeping potion?" Buffy asked surprised. "That must be the reason I am so tired. Thank you Tara. You did right to stop giving me that awful potion."

Tara wringed her hands worriedly. "I am so afraid that I will be scolded by Mr Travers and the Doctor when they find out."

"Again it will be our secret. I cannot thank you enough for helping me."

Buffy and Tara shared a smile and thus began their friendship. 

Every morning Tara would arrive with breakfast for her new friend and deliberately forget to give her the prescribed medicines. However soon Buffy tired of the luxury of consciousness and wanted freedom to roam and discover her new home. 

Tara was horrified at Buffy's thoughts. "Buffy, you cannot! Mr Travers and Lady Ripper would be livid with fury at seeing you up and about. The doctor specifically ordered that you were not even to leave your bed for a month. But you have been dressed and pacing this room so much so that I am afraid you will burn a hole in the carpet."

"Tara, I cannot remain in this room any longer. I simply cannot. I will go crazy without fresh air. I am tired or seeing only these four walls for so many days. Can I not just go for a quick turn in the corridors?"

"Buffy, if anyone saw you or worse if Mr Travers saw you, I would be removed from my post here."

"I would never let that happen to you Tara." Buffy took Tara's hands in her own and smiled at her reassuringly. 

"Thank you Buffy!" There were sounds at that moment outside and they ran to their respective positions. Whenever another person came towards this room, Buffy would quickly climb into bed, with the covers hiding her dress and feign sleep and Tara hurried outside to intercept them. 

This time it was another maid come to fetch Tara as she was required in the kitchen. 

Buffy say up as she heard them walk away, leaving her alone again with only the cold air for company. She sighed in disappointment. If this continued, she would spend the next few months as a prisoner in this room too. 

The sun set slowly, leaving the room in a haze of oranges and reds. Buffy sat watching the natural beauty trying to amuse herself in the endless hours that stretched out in front of her. 

Soon it was quite dark and without the candles it was hard to see very much at all inside or outside the room. It was in the gloom of Buffy's mind that she hit upon an idea for a little adventure. The castle and its corridors were sure to be as dark as this room. The castle was large and surely she could remain in the shadows while she explored the castle a bit. It would be hours till Tara would return from her duties, and until then she was left to her own devices. Surely no one would notice if she slipped out. The exercise would in fact do her good. 

Her impulsive mind made up, Buffy planned her expedition. She placed a lump of clothing under the blankets hoping to disguise it as the shape of her sleeping body in case anyone besides Tara visited her chambers. She then found her dark wrap and opened the door a sliver to peer into the corridor. Satisfied that there was no one about, she slipped outside, closing the door quietly behind her. 

At first nervous, then exhilarated as she realised there was no danger of her being discovered. The castle was enormous. Each corridor followed led to another and another until she was sure she had walked many a mile in her journey. 

As the night wore on the air got cooler, and Buffy's thin slippers and wrap made her shiver in discomfort. She had seen enough of the dark corridors for one night and wanted to return to the warmth of her own room now. However in her excitement, she had forgotten to keep a track of her directions and she now realised just how complicated returning back to her own part of the castle would be without a guide. Added to that observation, she had not seen another person for hours now.

Biting her lip worriedly, she wandered around hoping to recognize something from her walk that might trigger her memory. However in the added gloom of the castle, each painting of a Ripper ancestor seemed like the other. Smug faces, weak chins, patrician noses they were the family traits mirrored through the generations. Not that one could lay a similar claim for the current Lord Ripper but nonetheless as Anya would have said, "the apple does not fall far from the tree." 

A small tapping noise drew Buffy's attention away from her analysis of the Ripper genealogy. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood still. There it was again, the same noise. In this atmosphere her courage left her and she was inexplicably remembering the ghost stories that Anya had often told her. Ghosts craving revenge and the most gruesome methods of exacting it. She shivered and tried to compose herself. 

She peeped around the corner to see a man with white hair walking away from her carrying a tea tray and candelabra. She sighed in relief as she realised her ghost was flesh and blood. 

From his mode of dress Buffy guessed this must be the formidable Mr Travers. If she was to follow him surely he would lead her to the part of the castle that her room was situated in. 

So quietly she followed the butler as he made his way through the castle. It seemed an age that she walked, treading softly, heart in mouth, terrified that he would hear her ragged breaths behind him. However, he remained oblivious to his shadow, and continued on his purpose. 

Finally they seemed to reach a part of the castle that if it was possible was darker and gloomier than the rest. It possessed no fine art on the walls and the carpets were old and dusty. Travers paused and placed his tray on a table and with the light in his hand he raised it to the empty wall in front of him. 

Buffy watched in confusion as the butler seemed to be pressing the stones in the walls as if searching for something. He seemed to be muttering angrily under his breath about something. Her confusion was transformed to amazement as the entire wall began to turn as if by magic. The butler picked up his tray and walked into the doorway created by the wall, and soon afterwards the wall closed behind him.

As she continued to watch there was no movement from the movable wall. It was as if there had been no man and she had imagined him as a mirage. She left her place of hiding and cautiously approached the wall. The table where the tray had rested clearly showed its outline in the layers of dust but otherwise she could find no other evidence of her vision. 

She reached up on her toes trying to see the stone that the butler had pressed, pushing each stone within her reach, but they were all like ordinary stones in any such wall and refused to submit to pressure. 

As she was about to quit her search, the wall began to turn like a clock and forced her to move with it inside of the dark chamber behind it. Surprised and a little frightened, she was unwilling to enter this dark place so turning to exit, she was stopped by the noise on the other side of the wall. It was Mr Travers leaving the secret room from the behind the wall, emerging into the hallway. The wall began to slowly close and Buffy stood still as she realised she was trapped. It was the choice between staying in this mysterious place or revealing herself to the butler, thus leaving her friend Tara in a predicament.

Unable to decide, she stood still as the light showing her escape slowly faded. Buffy's face fell as she realised the further difficulty she was now in. Trying to calm herself she turned and took a step forward into the dark room, hoping to find a way out. 

It was a narrow and short passageway and she could see light up ahead. She continued taking one small step after another until she reached the end, and in front of her was a huge room. Up above her was a large doomed ceiling from which a large chandelier hung, covered in dust and cobwebs, as was the whole room. 

The room was illuminated by a few lights that burnt on the table in the middle of the room. The table was covered with many, many books. All laid out haphazardly, some open to strange languages and pictures, others piled on top of each other in precarious towers. 

On the sides of the room there were more books on the bookshelves that lined the walls of the room. There seemed not a corner of this hidden library that wasn't covered in books.

Coming further into the centre of the room she turned around and found no one to be seen. The tea that Travers had carried lay untouched on the table, cooling quickly. 

"Hello?" She spoke softly unsure of what to do or say. She approached the table and looked curiously at the texts spread out. 

They seemed to be a mixture of languages, Latin, Greek French and Olde English. Her natural curiosity won out, and she was soon thumbing through the pages. The strange script and illustrations were confusing and at times amusing. She smiled at a particularly strange creature that was hideous and grotesque, however, only measuring a few inches tall. 

"Don't touch that!" A deep shout rang out in the silence. Buffy startled, dropped the book and sprang up. Clutching her wrap close to her she backed into a corner as the dark shadow who had shouted at her advanced further into the room. 

Fears on merely being reprimanded were gone, and now she feared for her safety. 

The man slipped closer until she finally could see his face. Disarrayed grey hairs on top of his head gave him the air of wildness, as did the unkempt beard. His attire was disorderly like the rest of him.

"This is a total catastrophe!" he screamed as he approached her. "There was order a system, now it has been destroyed. How can I find the origins of the Key now? How I ask you?" He ranted, now within reach of her. 

Buffy was by now very afraid as the man seemed to be not in his correct senses. She tried to edge away slowly from the crazed man, watching him warily as she backed away. 

His arm rose up suddenly and she emitted a startled scream, tensing for a blow. But he only reached up to removed the glasses from his face. 

"Yes, yes quite appalling." Glasses in hand, the old man watched her confused. The anger of a moment ago had faded. Now he only seemed to be puzzled by her fear and looking very apologetic. 

"I am sorry my dear to frighten you. But there is an order. You cannot disturb it. Now promise me that you will not disturb the texts without my permission."

A little bemused at the sudden change in the man, Buffy nodded. 

The man smiled at her benevolently, and Buffy noticed his tired blue eyes sparkling with hope. He cleaned his frames with a grubby handkerchief, and gestured towards the cooled tea on the table. 

"Can I offer you some refreshments my dear?"

"Ah no." Buffy answered hesitantly, straightening herself from her previous cowered stance.

"Travers has brought tea. He didn't mention a visitor. There are never visitors; they never seem to like visiting me."

"Why not?" Buffy spoke unconsciously. At the confused look on the man's face, she clarified. 

"Why are there no visitors, Mr ….?" 

"Mr?" He paused again seeming to have forgotten his own name. "Giles, only Giles, no mister, no sir, no Lord, not even a gentleman." 

"She said that I was not fit for any visitors. I deserve only this room."

"Who is she, Giles?" Buffy walked closer to the upset man. 

"Tea?" he offered blindly. Raising the cup and placing it just out of her reach. She reached quickly to catch the falling cup but not before the cup's contents were emptied on the rug below. 

"Oh dear! Travers is going to be so upset. I am to finish drinking the Sunday tea or else." 

"Don't worry he won't notice." She instinctively reassured him, moving the heavy chair on top of the stain and placing the empty cup and saucers on the table. "See? He won't notice."

"He will be upset at me. They are always upset at me." Giles was lost in his thoughts and pain no attention to Buffy anymore, retreating back into the atrium from which he had emerged. However, he paused briefly. "You will come again won't you?"

"Yes, I will try," she answered without hesitation. The wild man of a few moments was now only lonely Giles. He nodded and turned away, leaving Buffy unsure of what to do next. 

A squeaking noise similarly to one she had heard earlier grew from the secret entrance. She hurried back into the dark corridor to see the wall moving to reveal the dim light from the castle beyond. 

Buffy pressed herself against the doorway until it had turned fully. The clamour of Travers walking back into the chamber could be heard. She quickly ran and hid again in her previous position. 

A few moments later the dour man emerged again from the room with the empty tea cup in hand. A lonely brink above the doorway slid forward as the wall returned to its normal position. Buffy smiled as she realised the secret lever of the entrance was the depressed brick. 

Travers began to walk away so Buffy followed him at a safe distance. This time paying careful attention to the route taken. Finally they emerged to a corridor of the castle that Buffy recognised. So she thoughtfully left her unknowing guide and rushed to her room. 

She opened the door quietly, and was tiptoeing in as she felt a firm hand on her arm. She let out a small scream as she realised she had been caught. 

"Buffy?"

"Tara?"

"Oh, thank god" both girls chorused together. Each relieved to see each other.

"I was so worried Buffy. I have been waiting for hours, fearing the worst."

"Tara, I had the strangest walk."

"Buffy, you promised!" Tara frightened voice was heard as she lit the small lamp in the room. 

"But there was no danger. I even saw Travers and was close enough to see his face. He never even knew I was there." As Tara's face turned ashen, Buffy decided she should leave further admissions to later. "We should get to bed now, or you shall be missed." 

This worried Tara more so she didn't scold Buffy anymore. Helping her undress hurriedly, she left for her quarters.

Buffy smiled at her adventurous night and vowed to find more opportunities to explore the castle and visit Giles. 

*******************

The next morning Buffy awoke more impatient than ever with her incarceration. The small touch of freedom and adventure yesterday had piqued her interest for more of the same. 

Staring out of her room, waiting as usual for Tara to arrive after her morning chores, she noticed a carriage with six footmen driving away from the castle. With so many servants it must mean that someone important was leaving this morning. 

Just then Tara entered the room. "Buffy please don't sit so close to the window. Someone might see you."

Buffy reluctantly left her perch and joined her friend. "I was just watching the carriage leave. They all seemed too busy to notice me."

"Yes, they would be. They were accompanying Lady Ripper to town. She expects the best from her servants."

"Yes, most probably like her son." Buffy observed. 

Tara frowned but said nothing; she knew of Buffy's dislike for her master and wisely did not offer her opinion.

"Travers is making best of the opportunity and is resting in his quarters after leaving a pile of chores for the staff of course." 

"So you will be busy for most of the day I suppose?" Buffy guessed. 

"I'm afraid so Buffy, but I will try to make haste."

Buffy was again left alone as Tara disappeared to her chores. However, she returned hurriedly after a scant few hours had passed. 

"Buffy, Captain Finn is here to call on you."

"Captain Finn, the man you rescued me?" 

"Yes, he seems to have taken quite a fancy to you. While the mistress is away, no one is allowed into the house. Mr Travers left instructions not to be disturbed, so no one is quite sure what to do. He has been shown in, but they are hoping he will leave after he has given up." 

"So they will leave the Gentleman waiting all day?" Buffy questioned. Tara shrugged unable to give another response. 

Buffy began to silently pace the room as a germ of an idea began in her mind. "Tara quickly help me dress in my blue dress."

"No Buffy, you can't!" Tara knew her impetuous friend. 

"This is the perfect time, Tara. Lady Ripper and Travers are not present, thus no one will be the wiser."

"But what if someone if someone sees you?"

"This is large Castle as I discovered last night. I am sure we can successfully avoid the servants, especially as you say, they are busy in their chores. I will speak to Captain Finn, thank him for his help in rescuing me. He will leave consequently, and the situation will be satisfactorily resolved." Buffy looked at Tara, asking her to find fault in her logic. 

"But Buffy-"

"No buts, Tara. This will work. Now help me get ready. Make haste."

Seeing that there was no changing Buffy's mind Tara quickly helped her change and they crept silently through the Castle until they were close to the sitting room where Captain Finn waited still. 

The sound of giggling stopped them from rounding the last corner. Tara spied two of the other girls peeping into the room and gossiping amongst themselves. 

"We have to go back now." Tara stated hopefully 

Buffy pursed her lips, "No. You have to divert them from this place until I have seen Captain Finn.

Tara sighed and complied, successfully hurrying the girls to some imaginary chore that the housekeeper was insistent upon. Luckily no other servants were around, and she could succeed in meeting Captain Finn without further incident. 

Drawing a deep breath, Buffy entered the room quietly. A tall, fair and broad shouldered gentleman stood near the window, nervously straightening his uniform as he waited. At the sound of the door he turned hurriedly and saw her.

"Lady Summerly, you look… marvellous." Buffy blushed at the compliments of the young, handsome Captain. 

"I mean, um I was told you were still not awake." Riley Finn too reddened as he had not been able to control his response to her beauty. 

"I am blessed with good health Captain Finn with much gratitude to you. I am sorry I was unable to thank you earlier." She took a seat and replied modestly. 

"Please Lady Summerly, I understand you have been unwell. Moreover we were fortunate to have been of service to you. Any other person would have also done the same." Riley crossed the room and sat down close to her. 

Buffy grew more flustered at the attention. Captain Finn was charming and polite unlike other gentlemen of her recent acquaintance. His obvious attraction to her was extremely flattering and a little discomforting due to its unfamiliarity. 

"I have your men and you to thank for saving my life and you were also kind enough to call on me today." Riley Finn smiled and seemed lost in her eyes. Buffy smiled back, blushing more, unsure what to say next. She had to leave soon before any more servants returned to the room. 

Riley leaned further towards her and gently took her hand in his. Slowly dipping to place a soft kiss on her top of her hand, "I would gladly call on you everyday if I was permitted." 

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. 'Was Captain Finn requesting the right to court her? What was she to say?'

Just as she was fumbling for a response, the door flew open. Buffy hurriedly withdrew her hand and stood in dread, staring in shock at the figure who had entered.

Spike entered the room in his usual fashion, oblivious to his surroundings. Tossing his hat and gloves on the desk haphazardly, since it seemed that Travers and the other servants had disappeared. He finally noticed the other two figures in the room. 

Lady Summerly stood with a guilty expression, clutching her hands close, and another man in militia uniform stood far too close to her for Spike's liking. The jolt of possessiveness that raced up his spine caught Spike by surprise.

Glancing back and forth between the two, Spike spoke with a grim tone. "Good afternoon Lady Summerly. And who, may I ask are you, Sir? And what are you doing in my home?"

* * *

**AN: ** _I'm truly sorry for the long spell between chapter updates. I would call it writers block but i think you have to be a writer first. So i apologize again for making everyone unhappy (especially Reneé) and promise to write faster.  
Please take a few seconds to review and give me some feedback. _

  



	7. The Return

**EMAIL:** spikez_me@hotmail.com   
**URL:** www[dot]geocities[dot][com]/coda_spikez/   
**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine!   
**RATING: ** R   
**PAIRINGS:** B/S (*sigh*)   
**TEASER: ** AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth? 

CHAPTER 7 - The Return 

There was a breathless silence in the room after Spike's question was voiced. Riley particularly found the unblinking examination of Lord Ripper's eyes uncomfortable. 

"My Lord, I am extremely sorry to disturb your home. I am Captain Riley Finn of the 3rd Militia, we have been camped near Ripper Castle since the summer. I only wished to call upon Lady Summerly and inquire about her health." Riley rattled off his explanation at great hurry. 

Spike's eyes flew to Buffy and examined her thoroughly. Exploring her from a distance, not leaving one pore of her body unchecked. 

Buffy tensed under the scrutiny disliking how naked his eyes made her feel. 

"Her health seems to be quite good from my position, but perhaps you can advise me better from where you are standing, Captain Finn."

Buffy and Riley, realising the compromising nature of their positions, quickly turned away from each other. 

"After her near brush with death, Lady Summerly is indeed in good health," Riley responded to the barb with his own attack. 

"Brush with death?"

"Yes, the attack on her carriage by highway men. Her injuries and coma seem to have passed." Riley smiled satisfactorily.

Again, Buffy felt the sharp blue gaze on her as if demanding the verification of these statements. 'Perhaps a bleeding gash on my forehead will satisfy him'. 

"There was only one highway man, and I was just telling Captain Finn that it was very fortunate that his men were able to deliver me to Ripper Castle after my carriage was smashed." 

There was no reaction from Lord Ripper for seemingly endless seconds. Then, however, he turned to Captain Finn and offered him his hand, "It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude sir for saving the life of my charge." 

Riley smiled and took the hand offered to him. Beaming with self-importance and trying to show modesty. 

"Well it was providence that you were able to help Lady Summerly. Yes, and I suppose you must be a busy man with all your responsibilities. It is doubly admirable that you called upon us to inquire about Lady Summerly." Spike was suddenly the charming and flattering host. 

"Yes, we are terribly busy but I considered it my duty to call upon the patient." Riley agreed.

"Well then we mustn't keep you any longer from your duties. As you can see, Lady Summerly is fully recovered now." 

"Yes," Riley realised he'd been trapped by his own words. "Yes, I must take leave of you Lord Ripper." He bid goodbye to Buffy and was perfunctorily farewelled by Spike. 

Buffy was by now increasingly nervous about facing Lord Ripper alone for the first time. She did not know whether to stand or sit. The man's mere presence so far had made her lose all ability to think clearly. The first abrupt meeting she had tried to reason to herself that he was only a man, flesh and blood. True a powerful one in respect to her future but only a man. She had to pull herself together. 

Pulling herself up straight to gain as much height as she could manage, she decided to stand, feeling she would have a less disadvantageous position when facing him. 

Spike turned back from the window after watching Captain Finn ride away to a girl with a resolute gaze. She seemed to be preparing herself for a reprimand, as well she should for entertaining strange men. The fact he was more upset by the possessiveness that raced through him at the sight of Buffy with Captain Finn belied the unreasonableness of the reprimand.

Taking the seat that had been vacated by 'Captain Courageous', Spike lounged with idleness in contrast to her tension. Insolently he ran his eyes over her figure head to toe, eyeing her sweet curves cupped with care by the cheap lace bodice of her azure dress. The unexpected tightening in his groin told him, tracing the pattern with his fingers or his lips would be more pleasurable. 

Drawing in a ragged breath, his eyes finally came up to her face as she spoke. "I trust your journey was safe my Lord." 

"In contrast to your own, it was uneventful and without hindrance. Were any of my men injured in the incident?" Spike mind switched quickly to more serious matters. 

"Since the last I saw of them was as they fled into the forest, I cannot be very accurate of their health." Buffy answered bitterly. 

Spike frowned at this information, "Well, you have my sincerest apologies Lady Summerly, I thought my men were better skilled for such situations."

"It is quite alright, with Captain Finn's help, it turned out quite alright." Buffy mocked him. 

"Yes Captain Finn," Spike rose from his seat, the nonchalance of a few minutes past gone. Now he prowled closer like a hunter for his prey. 

"It was great luck that he was close at hand." Spike coming closer to her. Buffy half turned away from him seeming to find the flickering flames of the fireplace fascinating. 

"Although, perhaps he was closer today?" The soft words were spoken just above her shoulder and made her jump with surprise due to his proximity. Her eyes raised up above to the large gilded mirror to meet his glittering blue orbs. 

Her hazel eyes met his and Spike felt the connection down to the tips of his toes. Mesmerized by the guileless fascination in her eyes, his own gaze did not waver. He watched in the mirror as his hand rose; he brushed the back of his fingers across the delectable line of her bare neck. 

She was startled like a doe at the touch. Her eyes flying back to his in the mirror meeting his unwavering stare. The light touch turned into a deeper caress as he turned his hand and used his thumb to stroke the warming spot. 

"Or am I closer now?" He at last broke the connection between their eyes to look down upon the journey of his hand. Her neck was turning a delightful shade of pink as the heat spread through her body. Unable to resist he bent down to smell her scent. 

Buffy shuddered slightly as she felt his cool breath high on her neck. The fluttering in her stomach and the tingling through her body made her sensitive to every miniscule movement that he made. 

Buffy's eyes fluttered shut at the first feel of his lips on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. The soft touch of his lips to that delicate spot, his lower lip full and light. The kiss was light as a butterfly's wings. Buffy opened her eyes to assure herself it was not imagined. The open lids allowed her to see him once again dip his head into the hollow again. 

This time he was not so brief. Lips opened and a slight flick of his tongue tasting the flavor that was unique to her. Fresh, tart and earthy. Raising his hands unable to resist touch her more he gripped her arms turning her towards him so he could take her into his arms. 

Buffy was lost to his touch, the envelope of his arms welcome and warming as his lips played havoc with her brain. Reaching higher to towards her lips which were red with anticipation for the kiss. But abruptly his arms, his kisses were gone and she was left bereft and alone.

Opening her eyes as if to face a harsh light, she saw him turning and walking several paces away from her. Confused and still not in full control, she turned to hear the door opening.

"Honestly Spike I don't know how you manage to live here in these back woods. I expect you didn't even notice I had to wait hours for a servant to attend to our carriage." A tall, beautiful brunette entered complaining. Her dress and hair immaculate, the height of London fashion. 

"It could hardly have been hours Cordelia since I was only riding slightly ahead of your carriage." Buffy heard Lord William speak stiffly. 

'Spike? What a strange name for such a cold man' But Buffy quickly realised her mistake as not a moment ago he had not been so cold. In fact he had been rather hot to touch. Buffy's cheeks flamed at the imprudent memory. 

As luck would have it, Cordelia took that moment to notice Buffy's presence in the room. Her eye's immediately sharpened as she saw the young woman. Taking in her agitated expression and reddened cheeks. Flicking to the unrevealing stance of Spike standing a few feet away Cordelia's suspicions were roused. 'So Spike has a new amusement in his sights?' Squaring her shoulders haughtily she stared imperiously at the blonde. 'She wouldn't last. Too young and unexperienced to hold his interest for long.' 

"Lord Ripper, won't you introduce me to your guest?" Cordelia asked with artificial sweetness. 

"This is Lady Elizabeth Summerly, my charge." He motioned towards Buffy. "Lady Cordelia Chase is my guest from London," Spike completed the introductions perfunctorily.

'Lady Chase!' The woman of Xander's many lyrical descriptions? Without a doubt Buffy could see the beauty of the woman but she also found her arrogant and haughty. 

"Your little charge?" Cordelia exclaimed condescendingly. "Lady Summerly, I'm afraid from the little William told me about you I assumed you to be a young girl." 

Buffy smiled politely not sure what to say. 

"Arriving here I find you are a young lady." She turned to look accusingly towards Spike. Finding no reaction from him she continued, "This is not the place for young ladies, Lord Ripper. Poor Lady Summerly has no one of her own age for companionship or any young men as dance partners." 

"Well Lady Summerly seems to have earned herself a dance partner already I'm sure."

"Really?" Cordelia smiled at the slightly angry tone in Spike's voice. "Would that be the handsome young man in uniform that I saw leaving the Castle?" 

"Captain Finn, was calling on me to inquire about my health." Buffy spoke at last. They were talking of her as if she was a young child needing constant amusement. 

"Your health?" Cordelia's sharp eyes ran over her frame to search for any flaw. 

Again, Buffy was not given the opportunity to answer for herself. "Yes. Lady Summerly was subject to an unfortunate incident on her journey to the Castle." 

"Oh that was regrettable. But Lady Summerly seems to be in good health now so I suppose no harm was done, was it?" Cordelia arched her rhetorical question to Buffy. 

Buffy felt compelled to nod her head, as Lady Chase would not be happy with any disagreement. In her silence though, she had the opportunity to observe Lady Chase. Xander had often enough described her beauty when he entertained Anya and herself with anecdotes from court. He had not exaggerated because Cordelia Chase was a exceedingly handsome woman but he had in his infatuation not seen that she was perfectly aware of her own attributes. 

Perhaps it was her arrogance and condescension or the possessive manner in which she treated Lord William or Spike as she had called him. But Buffy had taken an instant dislike to the woman. She was most welcome to the man who seemed as arrogant as her.

"You have to try to take better care of yourself Lady Summerly, you are a young lady now." Cordelia had tired of talking to the young girl and now wanted Spike's attention all to herself. 

Just then the door opened again heralding another arrival. "William, you are home so early. Did your excursion not go well?" Buffy watched as the woman came regally into the room addressing Lord Ripper. 

"Quite well Mother, but on its conclusion I decided to come home rather than spending more time in London."

This was the much talked about Lady of the castle. She had an air about her that made one unable to estimate her age. She looked very young to have a son Lord Ripper's age. 

"That's wonderful dear." Lady Ripper then looked around to view the other ladies in the room. "Lady Chase I see that you have joined my son in the journey from London too." 

Buffy stood in her corner watching the two ladies offer each other polite greetings. On the surface they seemed to be civil and cheerful but the undertone of animosity could be felt in the air. Clearly each woman was not terribly au fait with the other. 

"You have brought a companion too this time?" Lady Ripper had finally given Buffy some attention. 

Spike frowned at the question. "Mother this is not Lady Chase's companion. This is Lady Summerly, our guest." 

Buffy watched a little fearfully as Lady Ripper displayed little emotion on her face. Her eyes however were glittering with surprise and annoyance. 

"Lady Summerly, it is a surprise to see you conscious. I was informed that you were too weak to be woken for several weeks." Lady Ripper's sharp eyes seemed to be boring through Buffy's calm façade. 

"I…" she remained a little tongue-tied unsure how to answer without putting Tara's position in risk. "I have been feeling much better lately and I wished to leave my bed this morning."

Druscilla came forward and as she spoke took hold of her arm in strong grip. Her frame obstructed the eyes of the two present.

"Well my dear we shouldn't be so hasty with your health. The doctor gave strict orders for you to rest for a few months before any strenuous activity."

Drusilla then proceeded to tug Buffy along with her out from the room. Buffy instinctively resisted but the hold on her arm was surprisingly strong.

"Mother, I think we do not need to be so mindful of the doctor's instructions. In fact that doctor you prefer seems to be quite the charlatan in my experience. More alchemist than physician and his prescriptions are suspect. 

The grip on her arm was loosened as Lady Ripper turned to her son, "But William, Lady Summerly suffered a very serious accident. I think you should pay mind to the health of your charge."

Before anyone else could speak for her Buffy spoke up, "Lady Ripper, thank you for all your concern and care but I think my condition is much better and I feel quite well." 

"Well the matter is settled then. Lady Summerly has recovered from her accident." Spike's tone brokered the end of any more argument on the matter, leaving Drusilla staring resentfully at Buffy. 

Buffy now the object of all eyes in the room felt very uneasy. "Perhaps I will retire to my room for the day in any case, to be safe."

"Yes, Lady Summerly you should do that. All this excitement must have tired you." Cordelia welcomed her exit. 

So Buffy left the room, thankful to escape the tension and the confusion of her own mixed emotions. In these few short hours the inactivity of the past few days had been eclipsed by drama today. 

Captain Finn with his charm and his obvious interest in her. Lady Cordelia Chase who seemed to have dismissed her and placed her in category of a distracting child. Lady Ripper who was clearly unhappy at her rapid recovery and disobedience of the doctor's orders. But finally most confusing of all was Lord William himself. 

She had only feelings of dislike and reprehension for him until his afternoon. Yet those few stolen moments and kisses opened up this heat building within her. How could she feel so poorly towards him but react so to his touch? And why did he pursue her so when it had been so apparent that Lady Cordelia and he shared had an understanding. 

Unable to comprehend her own feelings for the first time in her life, Buffy fell asleep to dreams of heated passion. 

* * *

please. 

  



	8. Chapter 8

URL: still-believe. org /coda  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine!  
RATING: R PAIRINGS: B/S (sigh)  
TEASER: AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth?

PREVIOUSLY:  
_Eliabeth is attacking coming to Ripper Castle but survives and is rescued by Captain Finn.  
Lady Druscilla Ripper, Spike's mother had a agenda and very little sanity.  
Our two blondes meet again at Ripper Castle with some unexpected consequenses.  
A new day dawns...._

Spike spent a restless night trying to get some sleep. The last day's experiences had left him confused and unsatisfied. His involvement into the affairs of the Summerly family had been nothing but trouble to him thus far. He had decided once Lady Summerly was installed in Ripper Castle his obligations would cease to be so much of a bother.

He had arrived home in a foul mood due to the failure of his latest trip to Paris. Again the Republican guards had been sniffing around his ship. Quick action had again prevented any trouble but his journey had been a failure once again.

His bad temper had only increase when he had met the righteous Captain Finn. His possessive stance and closeness to Elizabeth had immediately been apparent to him.

To learn that she had been attacked in such a brazen manner had left him angry and ready to hunt down the person responsible for endangering Elizabeth's life.

"Elizabeth" Spike tasted the name on his lips for the first time. Addressing her by her formal title had seemed to keep her at a distance in his own mind. But any barriers metaphorical or physical had been broken by him yesterday. It was a regal name for the little slip of a girl who had him so disturbed.

'It is stupidity' Spike berated himself as he paced the room. 'He did not want the girl for himself' he reasoned, 'so why did the attentions of another man annoy him so?'

Perhaps it had been his instant dislike of Captain Finn that had spurred his territorial actions. Inspired him to be closer to her, to touch her, to feel if she was a delicious as she looked.

Spike closed his eyes in an effort to clear his head of the memories of their last meeting. But his mind's eye brought forward more vivid images. Glistening with a startled passion her eyes had turned a pure deep green. So large in her small face that they had kept him mesmerized until he could not resist the pull to taste any longer. Taking a deep breath he could almost smell her scent, a touch of wild flowers and a feminine musk. And then the taste of her…

Opening his eyes he wondered at his own self. Infatuated like a young boy. Again. He raked his hands thru his hair in disgust. The usual short neat curls thrown into hapless disarray.

'Hadn't his past taught him that this road only led to pain?' He knew the signs well. First there was the attraction, then infatuation and before long, obsession. With Elizabeth there was already a strong attraction, but there would be no infatuation and certainly no obsession on his part.

Captain Finn and his ilk were far too eager to bypass him for that particular honor. Why had he even brought her to Ripper Castle? He had thought perhaps his mother could take charge of her.

His mother, though, in his absence had apparently not even set eyes on the girl. Her disposition towards the young girl was of no surprise to him considering his childhood. Perhaps he would have to take matters into his own mind.

Snatching up his crop Spike decided to use the early morning to see to his troublesome stallion that was raising hell in the stables. Relieving his frustrations on the beast was preferable to agonizing about the affair.

Buffy awoke early. The gloom of the past few days had cleared to reveal a perfect day and the slight morning chill was made up for by the abundance of sunshine. Her night's rest had been strangely inadequate despite the comfortable rest; her soul yearned for something else.

Buffy dressed quickly, the development of the last day meant that she was no longer a captive invalid and was able to leave the confines of these four walls. She decided it would be a perfect morning to explore the beautiful gardens she could only glimpse from her window.

True enough, the gardens she found were spectacular. They didn't have the simple charm and cheerfulness of her home on the Summerly Estate but there was beauty here all the same. It was of a rougher and wilder beauty, the heather and moors in the distance and the strange exotic flowers that grew within the gardens.

Buffy was deep in her exploration of the strange and wonderful sights that she didn't hear the noises from the stables until she was in full sight of the place. Several groomsmen were running ragged as they tried to subdue the horse which Lord Ripper currently sat riding. More accurately the horse that was doing its utmost to be rid of its noble stead and his foul temper.

It was the first time Buffy had seen Lord William not having full control of the situation. The horse was bounding hard trying to unseat him and while he clutched hard at the pieces of leather he could hold onto. His entire upper body was drenched in perspiration making the thin muslin fabric of his shirt cling to this skin. The outline of his taut and well muscled chest was clearly visible to Buffy as she stopped mid-step. Her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the indecent exposure. Last time Buffy had seen any man in a similar state of undress had been many years before when Xander still saw her as playmate rather than a girl.

Now a girl on the threshold of womanhood, her curiosity and appreciation of the sight in front of her made her forget her upbringing. Her mouth dried as the proud stallion rose on his hind legs and his rider clung impressively and stubbornly on his back. His hair was no longer immaculately coifed, wet like the rest of him, a few stray curls dangled in front of his impatient eyes.

The struggle between man and beast continued for a few more minutes. The groomsmen had handed their master a whip, which was used mercilessly on the horse to make him compliant but the horse had too much spirit.

'Trapped he may be but he's not going to give in without a fight', Buffy thought. 'In fact the horse was rather like her, sold to this man and being groomed for obedience and servitude for her entire life.' Her mouth was now bitter as she watched they horse tire and give into torturous treatment

"Excellent work, my Lord"

"You achieve the impossible, my Lord"

The sycophantic praise of his servants was ignored by Lord Ripper but his arrogant smirk bore evidence of his satisfaction.

No longer distracted his sharp gaze landed on Buffy watching him with a disgruntled look on her countenance. 'Now what?' he thought.

Buffy seeing that she had been noticed knew that it would be wise to turn away and not bring attention to the fact she had been watching all this while but her anger by now was beyond simmering.

She walked up of the fence and instead of her usual lowered stance she glared up at her guardian. "When one doesn't know how to ride a horse, does one usually resort to punishing the poor animal?"

Spike raised a single eyebrow; this was more fire he'd seen in the girl since that first fateful meeting. She had come to Ripper Castle a more subdued version of her former self. But now the passion he had seen in her eyes was more than evident.

"Is it not enough that you have caged this lovely animal in such a small enclosure but now you assault him so much that there is no life left in him? If it is a toy that you want, I'm sure you can buy plenty of those. Why punish this poor beast?"

Spike dismounted and set the horse free, "Do you believe you could have managed any better with this little hellion that you are showering such pity on?" he mocked, inciting smattering of laughter from those watching, shocked at the nerve of this girl.

She was surprised at his response, she had expected defence of his methods not a challenge. "I believe I would have calmed the horse without any physical implements." Buffy spoke up proudly. She had always had a strong connection with the horses at Summerly before they had to sell them.

She confidently extended her hand towards the animal and the horse approached her curious rather than scared or angry. Buffy gave him some quiet murmurs and rewarded him with a little treat she had with her. So much so the 'hellion' was soon nuzzling his nose in her hands.

Lost in their mutual approval of each other Buffy failed to notice Lord Ripper behind her until he sharply drew her away and around to face himself. In fact his face and those blue eyes were directly in front on her now.

"Careful, Lady Summerly, these creatures may appear grateful for your little favours and soft words but they won't hesitate to attack at any sign of weakness." He drew his face closer to hers as if to make the words spoken more forceful.

He cupped her hand seductively, tracing the soft skin. "And we wouldn't want anything to happen to your sweet self, now would we?" The arrogant half-smirk was back. Buffy felt herself blush furiously and was reminded why she shouldn't be in close proximity to this man. He was a rake and as he had demonstrated before was without any gentlemanly boundaries.

Yet as she tensed to scurry away from his mockery unsure of the little quivers in her stomach and the ache in her breast. She was reminded of the scene just a few moments earlier. This man's brutal subjugation of the horse proving himself the master. She was no dumb creature she was stronger and could fight for herself.

"You needn't worry Sir; I can lick my own wounds clean". She snatched her hand away and stalked away angrily. He watched her leave not moving an inch, 'The kitten had claws.'

The days passed slowly, he rarely saw her except at the occasional meals he took with the others when she had not excused herself to her room. From the information his valet gave him she seemed to remain content in her own company. Her sat sipping his drink thinking of his little enigma when Cordelia's shrill voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Spike! Where are you lost? Why did we have to come to this gloomy old ruin of yours when its miles from any society or any culture?" She whined.

Spike smiled and pursued his lips wickedly, "Perhaps the isolation is what is to be desired in your company my dear", he extended his arm to his mistress. She rose and clung to his arm, using her considerable experience and skilled fingers to find the spots on his body to excite him.

"Well in that case why is that that I have not had the pleasure of your company in my chambers of this past week." Cordelia was not to be so easily distracted.  
Spike gave her an indulgent smile, relaxing into her seductive embrace, "I apologise my dear. I have been neglecting you for my business matter." Cordelia's belief in her own charms satisfied her that was all there was to the matter and focussed on giving her lover maximum enjoyment and enjoy he did the attentions of her lovely hands and mouth.

Sated Spike stroked the lush curves of the woman before him, 'Why did they seem too bountiful somehow? A more petite figure seemed to occupy his fantasies lately. A waist that he could wrap his hands around completely, lift up and kiss the slight swell of her abdomen. Breasts that fit perfectly in each hand, begging to be kissed.

"Spike!"

He snapped his attention back to this pouting mistress. "You seem very distracted of late?" Cordelia's dark eyes narrowed on him. "Perhaps it's that new charge of yours that's been bothering you? She flits around the Castle like a little ghost silent and gloomy."

"Gloomy?" Spike asked curiously.

"Yes gloomy", Cordelia's smiled cunningly. "Perhaps she is lovesick?" She arched her brow with mock wonder, "Or perhaps she is hoping for a beau? A young girl like her should be out in society mingling, she is of age to be married you know."

"You should marry her off and be done with her." Cordelia's smile was now venomous.

Spike instantly took a dislike to the idea but refused to think of reasons why this was so and changed the subject so to focus his clever mistress and his wandering mind elsewhere.

"Well I am more concerned about your happiness my dear. As you have brought it to my attention that I have been ignoring you while you have done nothing but pay me great," he bit at her lip, "and avid attention."

"What can I do to make up this great injustice," he told her magnanimously, "anything that your heart desires my dear?"

"You mean it Spike?" Cordelia rose excited next to him.

"Name it."

"A ball, a big spectacular ball. I have been dying to wear my seamstress's latest creation before the fashion has past. We can invite the whole ton; those old crows would come if you invited them. An invitation for a ball at Ripper Castle is to be treasured."

"Why not, if that's what you want. You can decide the whole thing."

"Oh Spike," Cordelia kissed him exultantly, whopping with joy. "This will be the event of the season. We will bring this Castle back to its glory days."

She jumped off the bed and was excitedly planning aloud. "So much to prepare, the guests, the entertainments, the preparations………"

Spike smiled at Cordelia, 'This was going to be very convenient', Cordelia was going to be quite busy with this ball and wouldn't be inquisitive in his affairs.'

Dressed and about to leave the room, Cordelia turned and gave him a sweet smile, "Spike, I believe this Ball would be the solution for both our problems."

Spike frowned, "Both our problems?"

"If all goes well that girl could be betrothed before the end of the evening and you shall no longer be her caretaker." With that she smiled and made a flourish of her hand as if to indicate her genius. She left still excited about her preparations.

Spike's frown deepened. Now why was it that he didn't like this idea?

_Review and tell me what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

**URL:** still-believe. org/coda   
**EMAIL:**   
**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine!   
**TEASER: ** AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth? 

CHAPTER 9 

The ball, as Spike had imagined, was keeping Cordelia busy and out of this hair, but what he hadn't imagined was his annoyance at Cordelia's insistence of treating the event as a marriage mart for Elizabeth.

She even had Buffy dressing in one of her cast-off gowns, and was convinced Buffy was going to land a rich husband tonight.

Mother, like him, was none too happy at the events and more so when it became clear that Cordelia was to have free reign over the preparations of the event. Thankfully, though, he didn't hear too much past the initial argument where he had laid down the law and promised Mother the run of the Castle once Cordelia returned to London. At this, she was satisfied and returned to her rooms muttering that her bird must be fed.

When the night finally arrived, Spike was partially glad the event was to take place and thus would quickly be over with. Cordelia had not been jesting when she mentioned inviting the whole ton. The empty ballroom of Ripper Castle that had seemed gigantic in the morning,seemed stuffed to capacity.

There were bejewelled Marquesses and Duchesses at every turn gossiping and twittering together. Giving him a haughty greeting at once eyeing him as a commoner's son and demanding their right of association by peerage.

The presence of Captain Finn and a set of officers from his encampment made the night more unbearable . The steady flow of alcohol kept Spike from showing his derision too openly. Even his only friend Clem seemed to have disappeared, swallowed by the crowd enjoying themselves at the expensive party and the opulent Castle.

A flash of red caught his eye, despite his mind having become slightly hazy with the alcohol. Red silk to be precise. On the opposite side of the ballroom Elizabeth stood uncertain and very uncomfortable. He had to hand it to Cordelia, she had not been wrong in assuming that Elizabeth would be able to find a husband tonight. In her usual attire Elizabeth appeared pure, gleaming and….effulgent. But tonight in Cordelia's cast-off harlot red dress she was a fantasy brought to life, a dirty fantasy. The dress had been tightened to fit its new owner for it covered all her curves perfectly, a plunging neckline that showed more than a shadow of cleavage, thin material that clung to her tiny waist and round hips.

Spike licked his lips unconsciously, at once tempted and repulsed at the picture. A girl her age should have been clad in virginal white, allowing herself to be dressed so seemed to prove what Cordelia had been harping on for most of the month. The girl was pinning for a man. In fact Spike decided, throwing back the remains of the glass down his throat, that she was deliberately enticing attention.

As if to prove his point Caption Finn had approached the girl and involved in some sort conversation. Spike could see gratitude on her face. 'Gratitude? Most probably it was satisfaction to see her ploys had worked on the dim-witted man'.

Replacing his drink Spike turned away from the scene and busied himself with drinking the rest of the night away.

Buffy was terribly uncomfortable. She had no intention of attending this darned Ball but Lady Cordelia had insisted. For a while she had thought the woman was actually being kind by offering to have one of her near-new gowns altered for her to wear. Her indebtedness to her guardian didn't allow her to ask for any new gowns and she was ashamed to let it be known that her father's years of gambling had left her with no suitable garments for a grand occasion such as this Ball.

Alas Lady Cordelia's kindness was but a ruse, the gown was not shown to her until it was too late for her to change her mind and she had been unable to be insistent enough in front of the forceful woman that she could not wear such a garment.

So here she was the victim of her own weaknesses standing in the doorway of the ballroom in the red borrowed gown that seemed to make her feel more and more awkward. The glares she was receiving from the older noble ladies made her feel like a lady of the night. Everyone ignored her, no one knew her in this society, and those ladies that would have been kind enough to include her were dissuaded by her choice of dress.

When Captain Finn again rescued her she had never been more grateful. His kindness to her situation made her appreciative of his gentlemanly behaviour. So unlike that of her guardian, she had seen him across the ballroom glance at her but do nothing to help her.

As the evening progressed Buffy even started enjoying herself, although she wasn't sure if it was due to the dancing or the dutch courage that Captain Finn and his boisterous officers kept plying her with. In fact as the night wore on she felt a little light-headed with the room getting more and more stuffy with the crowd and dancing. Unable to wait for another cool drink that Captain Finn had gone to find her, she stepped out of the ballroom through one of the smaller exits. The Castle was still very confusing to her after these few weeks of residence but she remembered that Lord Ripper's library was through one of these many doors. The room had been her secret refuge many times as she lost herself amongst the large collection of books and it would be a good place to clear her head for a few moments tonight. But in her current state she couldn't remember if it was the third door on the right or the second door on the left.

Just as she thought she had finally located the correct door, she felt a presence behind her. Turning too fast she faced the dark shadow of a man, her head spinning it took her a few seconds to recognize her guardian. "Lady Summerly, I had assumed that your inexperience in society would make this event rather boring for you," Lord Ripper sneered quietly, "I fear I did not read your character correctly. You seem to be enjoying the Ball," he stumbled closer. "Or rather enjoying the attention of someone in particular."

By this time he had come so close to Buffy that she was feeling very uncomfortable. There had always been this barely disguised air of danger about this man but tonight it was not disguised or even reigned in. It was present in the curve of his mouth, highlighted in silver on the sharp curves of his cheekbones from the moonlight streaming through the high windows in the corridor. It gave him a very frightening persona that made Buffy very aware of him as a man as well as a threat.

"You have gained _quite _a few admirers tonight, _Elizabeth_." His approach did not stem despite his close quarters and his hand raised he traced the curve of her cheeks with this back of his hand.

Buffy drew her breath sharply at the contact and the use of her name for the first time. The sound of her own breath so loud in her ears that she heard a faint whisper of his voice with something that sounded like, _"So soft."_

When she could stand the tension any longer and Lord Ripper seemed unwilling to free her from the barrier of his body, she made a move to walk past him. The stuffy ballroom was no longer unbearable because this situation was infinitely worse.

Her move for freedom didn't have the desired effect of him moving away instead he only moved closer and grabbed her arm which brought them within a hair's breath of each other. So that she could feel his heavy breath on her neck and he hers on his shoulder.

The alcohol seemed to have elevated her emotions hundred-fold and with it made her moods mercurial. Her fright and anxiousness made way for anger, suddenly she did not care of his anger but was bent on expending her own.

"Let go of me," she spoke slowly.

"Why?" instead he tightened his hold and his mouth was within inches of hers. "Do you want to return to him?"

"Yes!" she spoke louder now uncaring who he was talking of only that she wanted to be free.

"No!" Spike was beyond the anger her had felt earlier in the evening at seeing her with that idiot now he was livid. 'She was HIS!'

"If you want a man you only needed to ask." He tightened his grip painfully on her as she had started struggling violently against him. But her eyes remained locked with his, spitting with anger at him.

He lowered his eyes toher mouth, a deep red now in response to her emotions. The lower lips slightly jutting out as she struggled more. Not being able to resist any longer, he reached down and took a hold of the lower lip in this mouth.

Just a soft suck at her pouting lip and soon he was mauling her entire mouth. His tongue joined the celebration of senses plunging in like a predator devouring her mouth and its sweet flavours.

Buffy's anger was making her delirious she wasn't aware of anything but her imprisonment between his hands and her need to be free. She was incapable of noticing anything else until his mouth came down on hers. He seemed to be drawing her very life-force deep into him as the kiss continued.

His hands finally loosened and wrapped around her tiny waist. She immediately brought her hands up against his hard impassive chest. Trying to push him away somehow, her hands started exploring upwards. The memories of him with the sweat soaked shirt swirled in her brain as her hands explored further up that taut stomach, that hard muscled chest. 'Look for a weakness' her brain cried but her hands had different intentions upon finding his neck they traveled up and tangling in his hair. Instead of tugging for freedom they cradled his head. They assisted him as his mouth left hers and following the curve of her neck to attach itself to that hollow between it and her shoulder.

Had that curve always been craving his touch, his taste or was this some spell. Buffy didn't know and was past caring because the more he kissed her, the hungrier she felt. The more she wanted. A slight nip from his teeth was met with a cry of delight from her. '_Yes!'_

She couldn't get enough she moved her head to give him access to more skin. She wanted more!

Finally the nips and kisses weren't enough and he bit into that luscious smooth and creamy skin of her shoulder. A guttural growl from her proved that she wasn't averse of his actions.

He bit harder and harder, Buffy was sure that he had must have pierced skin but there was no pain only this strange feeling of satisfaction and at the same time the hunger was only heightened.

His mouth returned to hers and she could taste the copper of her blood on his lips. He _had_ bitten her.

Instead of the taste repulsing her, it just drove her on. Made her more adventurous and hungrier.

At the worst moment the mumble of conversation could be heard approaching from down the corridor. The sounds seemed to be nearing quickly. Buffy and Spike separated, a wild look in both their eyes said the same thing, 'More!'

Spike reached behind him for the knob of the door to the library, pushing it open he propelled Buffy and himself into the room and quickly shut the room behind him.

He turned back just in time as Buffy attacked his mouth, ravenous for more. His arms wrapped around her waist, the thumbs circling the slight curve of her abdomen, the silk of her dress driving his senses wild.

With a growl her lifted her and slammed her back onto the door through which they had just entered using it as support to begin his attack on her still bleeding neck again.

Buffy couldn't wait any longer she wanted more. What exactly it was she didn't know, yet. But she clawed at this shirt, pulling at whatever loose fabric that came to hand. Her frustration got his attention and soon he was helping her by untying his cravat, loosening his shirt until finally her hands were rewarded to feel his bare chest under them.

It was pale, beautifully contoured. Buffy focussed long enough to admire the fruits of her struggle, until touch simply wasn't enough and she wanted a taste too. Lowering herself she extended her tongue slowly. She braved herself and took a quick taste.

Spike froze at the touch of moisture that laced his chest and nipple, it was like a sharp sting and burn. It was soon followed by a more leisurely exploration of her tongue against his chest. The sensations were indescribable.

With a growl, he brought her up for a taste for his starving mouth. Feeding her the traces of her blood which again excited her to the point of delirium.

Buffy closed her eyes and let the sensations overtake her until it seemed as if she was no longer in control of her body. She was a captive to her senses. Her breasts were swollen and ached so much they hurt. All she wanted was relief from the constant ache everywhere. She brought his hands up to her breasts, encouraging his thumbs over the sensitive area of her nipple. He rubbed and caressed enthusiastically but the silk numbed the friction and all she could feel was a slight pressure. Her body wanted more. She groaned in frustration.

He seemed to understand and tried to soothe her but she was beyond any soft talk, all she wanted was release. She turned her head away, denying him anymore kisses. Her body unconsciously urging him to some unknown goal.

Giving in he reached for her skirts pulling them up and aside. She should have been mortified, ashamed, scared but she felt nothing like that. She could only feel the ache that had rapidly intensified within her body and which was centred within the very core of her and the place where he was heading. She was unconsciously thrusting towards him trying to find some friction. Somehow his experienced hands made their way through the layers of fabric until-

Buffy breathed a sharp breath. Unable to voice what exactly the sensation was, except that it felt right and she knew this was what she had been aching for. His fingers had found themselves deep into her secret place. A place she didn't know allowed this type of contact but it was what she needed and she rubbed herself against his fingers.

She was hot and wet. Spike closed his eyes and paused unable to continue or even move. The feeling alone had him ready to explode. He paused because as much as he wanted release he knew he didn't want it like this. But it was hard as she kept thrusting and moving against his fingers. Her little moans becoming louder and making him feel more and more inebriated.

He latched onto her mouth, needing her sweet taste as sustenance. But she was as wild as him with frustration. Her tongue played briefly with his then her teeth bit down hard on his lips.

Angry at the sharp bite that woke him from the passionate stupor he withdrew his finger from within her and placed his hands on her arms as manacles again. Intent on teaching her a lesson he played with her mouth, kissing and biting til she was nearly screaming with frustration.

Finally he gave in to her moans of frustration, removing one hand that was keeping her in place, he loosened himself ready to give them both release.

She opened her eyes as if realising the end was near and for the first time since the beginning of this crazy journey they stared at one another. His eyes intent on hers, trying to bore down into her soul while hers still dazed and passion addled as if she was drugged.

He leaned down and kissed her beautiful red mouth again, wet from their mixed flavours. Beyond any control now he plunged in deep within her.

Buffy's eyes burst open in the middle of the beautiful kiss as a tear from within her incited a terrible pain. She clenched with every muscle she had trying desperately to stem the pain from spreading but it was still present. It was so unbearable that she wrenched her mouth from his and buried her face in his shoulder. Still the pain continued and she bit down on his shoulder, the pain inciting her to extremes.

He held her tightly sharing the pain he had given her with the pain she was inflicting on him. Finally as her pain slowly dulled, she loosened her grip both internally and externally.

Licking the wound she had caused she tried to heal it through her kisses and love. He cradled her head, lifting her hair from her shoulders, as it had come tumbling down sometime in the midst of their passion.

He kissed her softly, gently, like an apology. She didn't understand, but she waited, tensed instinctively, knowing there was more to come.

He moved slowly, conscious of her pain, but also needed to move inside of her. But as he pulled out of her, she tightened it again. As painful as it was with him inside, she couldn't bear him to leave. Not now, not yet.

He came back thrusting in and out, again and again, the age old rhythm taking over them both. The pain continued but with it came other sensations, the ones she had forgotten. The ache that begged to be satisfied was stronger. Soon she was helping him, matching his thrusts with her own. Not sure where they were headed but following him blindly. He continued thrusting; driving her wild until she wanted to shout for this ache to end. She slipped his fingers down again, hitting a secret spot, playing with it until-

Buffy didn't know how to describe this feeling except this is what her body had wanted since this began and all she felt was a deep contentment as the spirals of pleasure wound down through her whole body and she held him close as she lost consciousness.

_Review and tell me what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

**URL:** still-believe. org/coda  
**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine!  
**TEASER: **AU, Earl Summerly a compulsive gambler wagers the hand in marriage of his daughter Elizabeth Summerly to the evil Lord Angelus. Can Lord William Ripper rescue Elizabeth?

CHAPTER10

Buffy felt deliciously warm but at the same time quite cold. She shifted slightly and was rewarded with her cold side getting some warmth. But her feet still were cold. She twisted and snuggled deeper towards the source of her warmth, until her feet were warm. An arm hugged her tighter. Smiling sleepily Buffy let the sleep wash over her, until the last observation hit her sleepy brain. 'Arm!'

Her eyes shot open, quickly. She looked around her for any sign of life. Still somehow too lethargic to move any other muscle in her body. But the morning light was too much for her still sleepy mind. Opening her eyes slower now the scene in front of her focussed. There was a wooden leg? Stone floor. She was asleep on the floor, 'No an animal skin it seemed.'

Buffy closed her eyes again and breathed deeply. 'What was she doing here?'

Lifting her head gingerly she slowly turned her head, so slowly it was as if time had slowed down her mind as images flashed in front of her. Splashes of red, with overtones of passion. Feeling light-headed at the ball, the hallway, searching for the library, being interrupted by-

'No, it wasn't true!' Buffy clenched her eyes shut tightly searching for the oblivion of her unconscious mind. 'It was just her mind playing tricks on her.' But the gate had been flung wide open and the memories came rushing forward clearer than ever.

Opening her eyes Buffy turned slowly, knowing her inner denials would only be satisfied by the sight of the man that lay pressed against her near naked body. Her movements were jerkey as her eyes lighted on her recent guardian.

Closing her eyes yet again she cursed herself every name under the sun. She had proven herself to be of the lowest of low character. 'What had possessed her?' Clutching to a last desperate straw she hoped that this was nothing more that those beguiling dreams she had been plagued of late. She bit the inside of her lip hard, hard enough to draw blood.

Opening her eyes she found herself still in this twisted reality and her eyes still showed her the same man. 'William.' No, she corrected herself, 'Lord Ripper.'

Mentally and physically she tried to resurrect the barriers that had been pulled down by their sinful acts last night. 'She had to get away before he awoke or worse before anyone alighted upon them.'

Slowly she raised herself up but the heavy feeling she experienced before was obviously not her mind playing tricks on her but an _arm_! A heavy muscled and possessive arm! It wrapped firmly around her middle making her his prisoner even while he slept.

Trapped she had no choice but to face him again. This was unfortunate as she found that looking at him in this early morning light made him even more handsome than before. 'Yes handsome!' Buffy came to a truce with her body and that traitorous part of her heart that had fluttered furiously as soon as it had gazed down on him that day.

Even from that staircase and the circumstances that stood between them, she had known somewhere deep down that this man was someone ….unique.

Her lack of true respect for her father due to his weaknesses and Anya's insights into the male of the species and her readings had made her think she was beyond the innocent infatuations that girls her age indulged in. Her circumstances alone countered her being so foolish as to follow her heart. 'What had Anya always told her?' Purse strings should be tugged before those of the heart. It was not that Anya was heartless far from it but her life experiences had taught her that a broken heart was far better for a woman than having no home.

Buffy had accepted these harsh realities and buried her true feelings beneath her anger for her situation. But now no amount of self-pity could disguise that she was as much a slave to her emotions as the silly girls in those novels she often read.

The rose tinge of the impending sunrise touched the room, falling on the man lying below her. The light softened him, made him appear younger. His responsibilities and position had made him appear harder and more arrogant, but now he looked almost…. innocent. His lashes were darkly fanned out against his pale skin, his full lips in this state of repose looked more sensual. The perfect proportions of his face and those sharp chiselled cheekbones. He looked like a fallen angel in the glowing light.

Buffy sighed softly, but despite these admissions to herself nothing had changed. She had still made a terrible mistake and it would affect her future indefinitely. She must not make matters worse by lingering and eyeing him as if he were some luscious delight.

Although… some of the more scandalous moments of last night surfaced in her mind's eye and Buffy reddened to her toes at the memories.

She had to stop daydreaming. She must find a way to return to her chambers. 'Oh Lord', Buffy raised her eyes heavenward as she remembered that Tara would know she had not returned to her bed. She hoped Tara would have not have informed any other servants yet.

With more resolve Buffy shifted herself and his arm from her with infinite care so as not to wake him, until finally she was free. However, it seemed her dress was partially trapped under him still. Sending a silent prayer up, she neared her shaky hands close to his flesh, trying to evade touching his body and still retrieve her hateful red dress.

At first the dress slipped out easily at her small careful tugs but a large portion of the fabric was still trapped under his heavy form. Growing impatient in her urgency she tugged hard, but still is did not give. She tugged, harder and harder until finally the dress was free in her hands but a soft grunt from the waking man ruined any satisfaction she might have gained at the victory.

Scrambling to cover herself and escape Buffy was edging as fast as she could away until a strong hand caught her wrist and held her still.

Looking back it was clear that he wasn't fully awakened yet but conscious enough to understand that the woman next to him was leaving and he didn't seem to want her to leave. His eyes were still closed but the grip on her wrist tightened painfully tugging her back to his side.

"Cold" that was all that he said but it was strong and insistent and Buffy felt that now familiar feeling in her stomach that left her powerless to struggle against him. Despite all her self-discovery and understanding of the danger of this situation, she couldn't help herself. She returned to his side tugged closer by both his arms until she was pressed flush against him again.

There was a sense of completeness about being this way with him. It seemed to her that in this moment, in this place nothing could hurt her and that she would always be safe. The intoxicating emotion had the power to lull her into complete compliance. No struggles, no intentions to leave, she just lay against him until his hands crept up into her hair. He turned her gently, though she knew what he wanted, what she too wanted.

She lifted her mouth and kissed him. A soft kiss, still hesitant. But the slight taste wasn't enough for her and she kissed him again and he returned her caresses with his own. Tracing the lines of her face, he familiarised himself with her again by touch and his hazy sight. The kisses grew deeper, the hunger returning in them both. No denial, they both knew.

Her breasts ached as if they were suffocated by the lack of his touch, but not for long as his hands returned to hold them, caress them. He ran his thumbs over the aureoles but teasing her by not touching her nipples. Round and round those clever fingers rubbed. Her mouth showing her desperation as she thrust her tongue to take part in the duel between their bodies.

There was a part of her mind that was shocked, in fact screaming at her, insisting she leave but that part of her mind was trapped on some remote island as her stormy emotions carried her further and further way from that voice of reason.

"Oh", a shocked sigh filled the air as he had finally relented and touched her nipples. Swollen and sensitive his light touch made her reach a peak of pleasure; her eyes wide open from the sensations. Staring into his wakened and sober eyes, the sharp blue colour darkened, as he became drunk in the sight of her.

Pure passion, the red of her lips, the tongue he had to taste and he did. It tasted like sweet nectar to his starved senses. He crushed her nipples hard and to her, the pain was more welcome that his light touches. But he was quick to soothe as his mouth and tongue lathed any hurt he may have caused.

The length of him grew large and insistent against her stomach. Instinctively she brought him close, her hands hot and slightly moist. But that was naught compared to the heat and wetness that lay within her as he ushered himself in.

They both groaned simultaneously, mouths meeting as the dance began again. Slow and measured but no less insistent it continued endlessly. Buffy remained lost in its vortex as she reached bliss time and time again until he too joined her in oblivion.

They lay wrapped tightly in each other, still joined by flesh, he within her, listening to their slowing heartbeats lulling them to sleep.

Lord Angelus was both disappointed and pleased with the events of the night before. He lay resting in his luxurious chambers pondering the events.

He had spent several hours avoiding the gaze of Lord Ripper at the ball the night before. Wesley had managed to gain them invitations to the ball from Lady Chase but he knew that Spike would not be pleased with his presence. So he kept himself hidden from the host, hating the advantage the other man possessed over him. His search for Elizabeth's company had been hampered by the stupid oaf that had seemed to take possession of her as soon as she entered the ballroom.

It had been hard to keep away especially seeing her in that delicious ripe red dress she had worn. Her innocence made the revealing dress even more tempting, like a tasty morsel of red meat. But he had noticed Spike's eyes following her with Captain Finn and decided to create an opportunity later in the night so as to get the girl alone.

It still stung that Spike had managed to take her from him. He had had her at his mercy finally for all too brief moment. He wanted to taste that power again. In fact, it would give him all the more pleasure to do so now that she was under Lord Ripper's protection. There was the added pleasure of teaching his old duelling partner a lesson from a master. That diminutive nickname 'Spike' had been his gift to William when he had been still young and inexperienced. Over the years, through the determination of that _runt,_ that name had made him famous among the gentlemen's clubs in London. Lord William 'Spike' Ripper was one to be feared once he had sword in his hand.

Angel had never had the opportunity to test the budding swordsman on his skills but it was Spike's luck with the dice that pained him now. 'He hated losing!'

Finally the opportunity had been created with Wesley distracting the soldier boy so he could whisk Elizabeth away from view. He meant to have some satisfaction that night. Frolicking with the girl would have been enough to take the edge from his hunger for her till he could be fully satisfied by her.

But far from having his fun, he had been frustrated from seeing her again that night. She has seemed to have disappeared from the ball. Suspicious he had searched for her but no sight of her or Lord Ripper was seen for the rest of the night.

His anger had grown and his suspicion too. The coincidence was too much to believe. But Angel was certain that Spike was too moralistic to interfere with his own charge. The night though had shown that there were plenty of men who appreciated her charms as well and he would have to act fast.

His plan foiled, the boredom with the night soon set in and he was just about to leave when the perfect opportunity for revenge presented itself. In fact she approached him.

Lady Drusilla Ripper had always cut a swathe in society. A commoner who was widely regarded as a social climber by marrying into nobility, she was still a figure that Angelus recognised as a like soul. A wolf among all these sheep.

Her speech and conversations were not so easily understood by Angel, but it was clear that she was not happy with the new resident in her home. Something about dreams she was having? The conversation was completely unorthodox but Angel clearly understood two names, 'Elizabeth' and 'William'. This was the opportunity and an unexpected ally.

It was clear the woman was batty but she disliked the connection between Spike and Buffy as much as he did.

"The girl is poison." Lady Ripper snapped out of whatever trance she seemed to be in. "She will cause upheaval and death. She must go."

Now this Angel did understand. He smiled and patted the woman's hand sympathetically. "I agree totally my lady. Perhaps we can arrange a solution that would satisfy us both."

She smiled a thin, cold smile and displayed the charm that had brought her to this position in life, "What do you suggest Lord Angelus?"

'Yes' Angel mused, 'it had been a most interesting evening'.

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
